Just a Faerie Tale?
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Shannon Moore hasn't been seen since the biginning of summer. A strange girl comes out of his locker room. Who is she and Cornered Man Picking Up Nice Kittens? Ages fit purpose: Shannon:23; Heather:21; Seshama:22 Cornered Man Picking Up Nice Kittens:24
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:Ok so I got a new Sn because I didn't want to have a bad rep. I will finish all stories before I actually put them up so that I don't have to worry about updating. This story is also on This is the first story of a trilogy so please have patients. The first chapter is horrible...but after that it gets better...twists...who needs them when you have a crazy writer like me. There is a big twist so please read and you will find out what it is. I wrote this for a friend because she wanted a bedtime story. Pairings: ShannonXHeather; Jeff HardyXBeth; Matt HardyXCarley. I hope you like it all and please R&R I love those. If something doesn't make sense just tell me...I would appreciate it.)

_Book one of the Stormy Escape Trilogy_

**Just another Faerie Tale**

Chapter One: Children and Meetings

Fans roared with excitement as they saw backstage of Smackdown!. The camera men were following a wrestler when they saw a woman run out of Shannon Moore's locker room. The word "NO!" was heard as Shannon went running after her. It was Shannon's first appearance since the beginning of summer and it was now fall. The camera man lost interest in the previous wrestler and followed Shannon and the woman. The announcer's voice was heard out in the ring. "Shannon Moore without his mohawk?" The crowd was silent as the camera's followed the process of him chasing after the woman. Before the camera could switch to a closer view Shannon had caught up to her and grabbed what looked like a lipstick tube. "No, No, No!" the woman said trying to grab it back. "Heather, you even took my pants?" Shannon said motioning to the red and silver pants she wore. "Nope, you can't take these from me I asked and you said ok." The woman named Heather replied running a few steps away, like he was going to take those from her too right in front of everyone. "When?" He asked putting his hands on his hips and staring down at her. She wasn't much shorter than he was, she was 5'5 to his 5'9. "Last night...at about 1:00AM" She stated smiling up at him, her white teeth shining in the light. She pulled her brunette hair around her shoulder and twisted it around her hands.

Shannon looked at the camera when Heather's teeth flashed in the light. "Damn it!" He said and pulled her away toward his locker room. Jamie Noble stopped him though. "Shannon, who is this lovely lady?" He lifted her hand and looked at her. Tearing her hand away she got closer to Shannon. "Don't touch her Noble. She is my girlfriend" An outburst of cheers mixed with outraged cries came from the stands. "Why not give her a big kiss than?" He chided smirking. Shannon Shrugged and went to kiss her but she stopped him. "I will not kiss Shannon when the camera's are on us. It is bad enough the world knows about up now. I will not be posted on girls sites with a big flashy sign that says "Slut" I'll kiss Shannon when I'm not in trouble of being called a slut." Heather looked back up at Shannon before walking off toward the locker room. Shannon looked after her and ran to catch up to her taking her hand. He turned his head and gave her a loving kiss on he top of her head.

When inside the locker room Shannon went over to the mirror and fixed his hair. Heather smiled at him and hugged him from behind. He smiled and turned around and enclosed her in his arms. "Go out and fight for me...and even if you lose...I still love you." Shannon looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Come cheer for me." He said and Heather smiled. She changed her shirt and fixed her hair. Shannon took her hand and led her out to the screaming fans. Heather stood out of the ring as he went around and got his fans o scream for him. He waved for Heather to jump onto the ring , but she shook her head smiling when the Titon Tron came on her. Shannon jumped out of the ring and said. "Don't worry, I'm going to just introduce you." Heather sighed, "Fine but I'm keeping these pants." Shannon opened his mouth to protest but he looked to the large screen and smiled. "All right...those will be yours then." Shannon held out his hand to Heather and they both climbed onto the canvas. An announcer handed Shannon the microphone as everyone became quiet. "It's great to be back!" The crowd erupted and than went silent as he began to speak again. "I have returned though with some company. You all were watching as the camera men followed and have seen my girlfriend. Her name is Heather. I met her the week before my last match at a mall on the east coast." Shannon handed the microphone to Heather who blushed a bright red before pushing the microphone back to him. A group of girls in the crowd said, or rather yelled, "Whore!" which got a response from Shannon. "That wasn't-" he began but was cut off by Heather taking the microphone from him. "I am only going to say this once, for the millions of Shannon fans around the world who love him male female what ever. I am no whore, slut, skank, smut, wench, what ever your brains can come up with. So I suggest keeping your mouths shut." Shannon took the microphone from her and said, "Like I was saying, That ain't cool man."

Heather jumped out of the ring and saw a little boy crying under the skirt of the ring. Heather the compotitions music sound and kneeled under the ring. "What's wrong little one?" Heather asked the little boy. "Mommy left me down here when we went to the stands." Heather grabbed the little boy and said. "Don't cry...Do you like Shannon Moore?" The little boy laughed and nodded wiping his puffy eyes. "Well would you like to cheer for him with me?" The boy nodded and she picked him up and stood. She knew the camera's were showing her and the little boy and thankfully the mother wasn't rushing through the crowd to get to them. "Ok ready?" She asked sitting the boy on her hip. As soon as the bell rang Heather and the boy started cheering. The end of the match came and Shannon Moore won. Heather had brought the little boy back to Shannon's locker room and hd just finished a game of cards when he busted through the door.

"I won!"He yelled holding up a large belt. Heather smiled and picked up the little boy. Shannon blinked slightly and smiled himself. Walking up to them he said. "Where is your mother?" Heather picked the belt from his hands and let the little boy touch it. His eyes lite up brightly. "His name is Brian." Shannon chuckled and picked up the boy. "I'll give him to the security at the entrance." Heather only glared at him and picked the boy from his arms. "I wouldn't trust them if they were my blood members. I'll give him back to his mother." "Shannon Moore, can I have an autograph to give to my mommy?" Shannon smiled at Brian and nodded walking with Heather to the entrance. The final match was almost over so they wouldn't have to wait long. Shannon held the little boy on his shoulders and said, "Call for your mother when you see her." Brian nodded with a smile as he help onto the tip of his head. Heather smiled and held onto Shannon's arm as the first people started to pour through the exit. They stood for about twenty minutes talking about dinner, the airline home, and Brian's family, before Brian squealed "Mommy!" The woman looked around frantically and ran to Shannon Moore. Large gaurds held her arms, but Shannon gave them each a dark look and walked to the woman. Shannon gave the little boy to his mother and gave her the autograph. The woman thanked them both before waking her son and newly aquired autograph home.

Shannon held Heather as they watched them go. "Shall we go home now?" Heather nodded asking, "Is Matt coming over to film?" Shannon nodded. "Yeah, your debut on "The Hardy Show." Heather rolled her eyes and said, "Great." Shannon smiled taking her hand and walking her to the car. Once on the plane home Heather turned to Shannon and kissed him right on the mouth. That was the only sign that had to be given before a small makeout session began. Once the plane landed Heather and Shannon were the last ones off, enjoying the time they had before womarrows events. "What if I make a fool of myself?" Heather asked Shannon Nuzzling closer to his chest, while they lay in bed that night. "You wont." Shannon kissed the top of her head sighing softly. A small wimper was heard on the far side of the room as Oz dreamed. "Heh, they are only going to introduce you and dedicate one hour of the show to you." Heather nodded, "Alright, but when are they coming?" Shannon's shrug was not reassuring. "Don't worry you'll still have time to walk Honnor. Heather nodded and heard a great thud from one of the corners as Honnor wagged his massive tail. "I hope the others don't mind him being here...only Matt and Jeff know about him." Shannon put a finger to her lips and made a small shushing sound to silence her. She did not object but let him wrap his arms around her to hold her to him. Slowly the two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: ok like I said the first chapter was a little bleh, so here goes the second chapter. Everything is going to start to come together. Hope you all enjoy this chapter because it is the beginning of where you have to really pay attention. Love you all and can't wait to see those Reviews.)

Chapter Two: The Hardy unlocked the door to Shannon's house. It was about 9:00 in the morning and neither Shannon or Heather were awake yet. Matt opened the door to their room and quietly ushered the Zombie on camera inside. Getting up close into the sleeping face of Heather Matt said, "This is Heather, Shannon Moore's girlfriend. "Heather opened her eyes quickly and screamed as she saw a camera in her face. With a loud snarl a large black blur ran across the room and attacked the zombie. Shannon sat up in bed and yelled, "Honnor!" The camera caught a few glimpsed of snapping jaws, before a growling male black wolf sat at Heather's side. Laying back in bed she laid a hand on her heart and an arm across her eyes. Shannon reached for a remote and turned on music, and closed the skylight. "I lost ten years off my life Matt Hardy!" Heather threw a pillow at Matt and got out of bed. After grabbing cloths, she changed into sweat pants and a hoodie.

Shannon walked to the kitchen. Feeding Oz he Introduced Heather as she came out of the room. "This is Heather My girlfriend. We have been going out since the biginning of summer. She made an appearance last night on Smackdown!." Heather kissed his cheek and walked toward the door grabbing the keys to the truck. Honnor padded beside her. Matt, the zombie, Shannon, and Oz followed behind. "Honnor needs to go hunt." Heather said before Honnor hopped into the bed of the truck, followed by Oz. Heather jumped into the driver's seat and Shannon into the passenger's. Matt and the zombie were already in the back of the truck in the other two seats. Heather spoke to Shannon about a party briefly, "Seshama planned a party we are invited." Shannon nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

Once at the skirt of the woods Heather parked the truck and jumped out, followed by the zombie , Matt, and Shannon. Honnor had already jumped out of the truck bed and off into the woods. The zombie and Matt had started filming. "We are at the woods waiting for honnor to come back." said Matt looking toward Heather who was walking toward the woods. "I'll be back in about ten minutes." she yelled back toward them. The zombie moved to follow but Shannon stopped him. "Don't follow her. She needs time to meditate in the morning." Matt nodded and watched Oz run around. Matt looked to the lake near by. "Oz has the good idea." He said before running to the lake. Shannon ran after him and jumped in. The cool water was perfect on this hot fall day. Time flew by as the guys splashed and dunked each other. Neither noticed as Heather came out of the woods and got a running start before she jumped on Shannon in the lake, cloths and all.

Once they surfaced it was an all out water fight. The two men ganged up on Heather making her resort to different tactics. After a particularly bad wave of water hit her Heather dunked under the water and pulled them both under. Once she surfaced she found Shannon's shoulders and sat on them. Matt was up first sputtering and coughing. Shannon surfaced seconds later coughing up water holding onto Heather's legs. Shannon tried to push her off but got pulled down into a water back flip. When he surfaced again Heather wasn't on his shoulders and he got a face full of water. "Wait Man! I'm half drowning...where is Heather?" Shannon pushed his hair out of his eyes and watched as Matt yelled, "Found her!" before being pulled under the water and replaced by Heather. "Thought you two could gang up on me" Honnor was sitting on the bank eating what looked to be a large rabbit. Before Matt could surface Heather was on the bank rolling up her pant legs. Laying on the bank she sighed. "Shannon you said you didn't have to go into the shop today right?" Shannon stopped dunking Matt and looked to Heather. "Yeah, Don't you need to go look at that building next to your shop?" Matt surfaced and laid back in the water floating. "Yeah, but I wont do that until tomorrow." Honnor's jaws clamped shut over the last piece of the rabbit and swallowed. Heather stood, soaked to the bone, laughing with Shannon and Matt over something Matt had just said. Heather got into the truck and yawned. "I'm making lunch!" Heather said as Shannon ran toward the truck, Oz, Matt, the zombie, and Honnor behind him. Oz and Honnor jumped in the truck while the men jumped into the seats. Back at the house Heather went straight to the kitchen.

"Shannon get out four pounds of beef while I change... than when I come out I'll tell you about the party." Heather went to change while Shannon did as she asked. Heather walked out minutes later wearing blue jeans and a tank top that said, "Caution your boyfriend is at risk" and black and blue vans. Heather put her hair up out of her face and stood at the sink. "Ok, Seshama said there is going to be no alcohol, which I don't mind cuz I don't drink. For fun she said she is going to bring out an old game. Dancing in one of the spare rooms. Food, drinks, games, mingle areas...oh, she also told me to tell you to not fight with her boyfriend." Heather pressed down on the newly made burgers and left the eight burgers in the pan. Walking over to the counter she started preparing the plates. "Who is her boyfriend?" Shannon asked watching her go back and forth in the kitchen. "I can't tell, but if you fight with him you get nothing for two months..." Matt laughed leaning back in his chair. "Man that sucks."

Heather gave Shannon a small kiss before walking back to the burgers. "I think I'll call Seshama now." She said walking over to the phone. Heather dialed the number and she said a very happy "Hi!" to her friend. Or who she thought was her friend. Heather made an astonished sound, "Pun-...ctured Person!" Heather looked at Shannon and hung up the phone as a man started talking. "Who was that?" He asked and he stood. "Seshama..." Shannon took the phone. "Who was the guy?" He flipped through the caller ID. "You'll see soon enough." Shannon walked to the computer with the phone. "Alright." A few minutes later he said. "Phillip?" Heather's gaze shot straight toward Shannon who was on yellow "Chicago Illinois? You never told me Seshama lived in Chicago!"

Heather quickly walked over to the computer and turned off the screen. "Your not allowed on the computer." The phone rang and Shannon picked it up. "Heather why did you hang up on me?! Me?! The pepsi Masta!!!" came a male voice from the phone. "Who are you?!" Shannon yelled into the phone. "Who are you?!" The man replied. Heather took the phone and said. "You got the number wrong sorry!" hanging up the phone she ran. Shannon ran after her. "Who is Phillip!?" She continued running and a crash was heard. "Your mom!" the zombie came out of the house camera rolling. "Shannon stop! I'll never tell!" Shannon was on top of Heather who was curled unto a ball protecting the phone. Shannon tickled every spot he could reach. Heather squealed. "No fair!" Shannon laughed. "Tell me who he is!" Heather yelled, "Ok!" before she sat up and caught her breath.

Shannon went to go tickle her again but she put up her hands. She took one last deep breath before she said calmly. "Cornered Man Picking Up Nice Kittens" Shannon sat there for a moment before he attacked her again. "I told you! Cornered Man Picking Up Nice Kittens!" She yelled but Shannon's responce was. "That makes no sence!" This went on for almost the whole day before Heather locked Shannon in the closet. Matt said his goodbyes and left Heather and Shannon alone. "Let me out!" Heather laughed and said "Cornered Man Picking Up Nice Kittens! I'm going to go get a shower!." Shannon pounded on the door. "I want a shower too!" Heather laughed again and went to get her shower. Once she came out she opened the closet door.

"You know Shannon, I love you, but sometimes you just don't think..." Shannon scooped her up and dumped her on the bed. "What do you mean?" Heather laid there as Shannon sat straddling her waist waiting for an answer. "You are a wrestling you could have broke the door down." Shannon plopped himself down on Heather with a hmph. "Oh... My God...C-can't...Breeeaath!...ugh!" Heather was releived to find Shannon lifting himself slightly off of her. "205 pounds crushing my insides!" Shannon laid beside her and kissed her. Soon she was plastered to him as he kissed down her neck. "I love you." Shannon said nuzzling his face into her hair. "I love you too Shannon." With that Shannon held her waist to his and the two fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok the third chapter. Now starts the real fun! Wooh! Oh and btw, I think Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore are so gonna get the tag team championship some time this year!)

Chatper Three: The Party

Shannon Tugged on Heather's arm to hurry her pace so that they would make it on the plane. Heather's brain was running a mile a minute as she pulled her full suitcases behind her. "I'm not ready." Shannon turned around on the person mover and stared at Heather. "You have to be...look I'll hold your hand while we take off." He than turned around and continued walking. Once on the plane Heather was staring at the ground longingly. The engines roared as the plane wheeled itself toward the runway. Shannon took her hand and was instantly brought to the realization of how scared she was. By the time they were in the air his fingers were blue.

The flight to Chicago was a long one, but the landing was quick and painless. Shannon was surprised when Heather didn't kiss the ground once the couple was outside. A deep electric blue 3500 ford rolled up to gate C in front of the two. "You lived!" Heather's face was lit by a bright smile. "Seshama!" She squealed running the few feet left in between her and the truck. "Jump in the party awaits! Leave everything in the truck we'll get it later!" Heather put her stuff in the bed of the truck and Jumped in. "So how is Honnor?" Seshama asked looking beside her to her friend. "Good, how is Tora?" Heather asked looking in the mirror to fix her makeup. "Fine, she had her cubs two months ago and C...ans my boyfriend takes them out for runs."

Heather was about to reply when Shannon interrupted saying. "Cubs?" Seshama looked back at Shannon who was sprawled on the back seat nursing his broken hand. "Yes, cubs, Tora is a tiger." Heather chuckled and watched the scenery out the car window. "Sarah is getting another divorce and Josh just lost his job. Mommy, she is a wreck and Daddy says "Hi"." Seshama looked to her worry eyed friend and touched her friends arm. "And?" she asked Heather looked to her friend and said. "Reggie died!" They both laughed and highfived each other. "Yes!" Seshama pulled up in front of a large house and parked the truck. "Someone took my fucking parking spot! Fucking assholes!" She quickly parked in a vacant spot and opened her truck door yelling over the noise from the music. "Who the hell parked in my fucking parking spot! I'm gonna bust their fucking windows!"

Lights were flashing from every window in the house and people the could hear her stopped dancing and shrugged. "Fucking bitch im gonna kill them..." She murmured and walked off. People outside greeted Heather and Shannon while continuing to dance. Most of the people Heather had seen before from other parties Seshama had thrown. One such man came up and picked her up in a giant hug. "Heather!" It was as Heather could see Dameon, Seshama and Heather's rocker friend they have known since he was young. Heather hugged him back before she made her way through the crowd of people. Seshama walked into the living room where her boyfriend was D.J.ing. Shannon and Heather followed close behind. Once in the room Seshama waved to her boyfriend and he looked up.

The music screeched to a stop and a glass broke. Shannon's mouth dropped open, C.M. Punk stared in disbelief at who was standing in his living room. Everyone in and around the house stopped moving. Eyes met in a flare of sparks as both men glared daggers at one another. "Sup poser?" C.M. started out the insults and it went back and forth. "Pepsi Masta? We all know the only reason you drink pepsi is to use the cans to "Mastabate"!" Shannon smirked. "No sorry, I'm not as small as you." "No you couldn't possibly be as big as me, because you don't even have a cock cuz you're a Pussy!" C.M. was cut off by Seshama and Heather who stood between the two. "C.M. stop." "Shannon remember what I told you." Both men glared at the other before C.M. went back to D.J.ing and Shannon walked outside. Heather walked after him as he walked down the street. "Shannon!" He didn't even slow down. "Shannon, where are you going?"

"C.M. calm down." Seshama leaned over the stand and huffed. "That was below the belt!" Seshama shook her head and kissed him. "So, I told you no arguing, and nothing would go wrong, Now look something has already gone wrong."

"You can't find a hotel!" "I'm not sleeping in his house!" "Not even for me?" Heather looked up at Shannon with pleeding eyes. When he looked down he sighed. "No Heather, I can't."

"I know Seshama but I don't want him in my house at all to just spread his poserness! Plus what will the press think?" Seshama sighed and shook her head. "Nothing! And stop with the poser comment he isn't wearing his makeup. I told Heather to make sure he kept it home."

"Fine! You are so stubborn sometimes, I'll stay but I wont like it." Heather jumped up from the bench they had found and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"No." "But C.M." "Why should I?" Seshama sat in front of him and put her elbows on his knees and her head on her hands. "Because you love me and Heather is your friend." C.M. Figgetted a bit. "I never said Heather couldn't stay." Seshama glared up at him before she kissed him. Punk kissed back and he slipped his tounge into her mouth. She bit down viciously and held. "OW!" Seshama glared until C.M. said "Fine, he can stay."

Heather held Shannon's hand as they both made their way to C.M.'s house. Once there they could hear music playing once again. "I know this is to much to ask, but, could you try and be his friend?" Shannon didn't turn around or even stop walking. "I don't know, I'm going to be living in his house for a week I guess I have to be." Heather smiled and walked into the party. "Good, I would have told you but, you would have never come."

"Please make friends with him I know he can be a bitch at times but, Heather was always one to choose arrogant men..." C.M. changed the next CD and turned down the volume a bit, a slow dance for the couples. "Come we'll dance and talk." C.M. Jumped over the stand again taking Seshama's hand. "He is going to be in our house, you might as well make the best of it." "Yeah, I know, I never said I wasn't going to try." Seshama glared at him. "No, but you insult him as soon as he got here..."

Shannon had pulled Heather into a slow dance as well. "Look C.M. is right there, once this song is over I want you to talk to him. If I hear once insult I will make sure you are the most unhappiest man at night." Shannon sighed as Heather laid her head against his chest. "Alright..." The song soon ended and Heather was the first over to the couple, pulling Seshama away and to a corner of the room close to the D.J. stand where Punk was changing the songs. Shannon walked right up to punk and leaned against the wall. "I told Shannon he has to make friends with C.M." Seshama laughed as she watched Shannon talk to punk.

Punk looked to Shannon with a slight frown. "Since I am going to be living in your house I have been told to be friends with you." Punk chuckled. "I have been told to make peace as well. It seems our girlfriends think alike." Shannon nodded. "Yes they do. I might as well ask you this now instead of screwing up later. Anything I shouldn't do while I'm here?" Punk looked to Shannon and said, "As long as you respect me I will be fine, I'm guessing a truce is in order." Shannon nodded. C.M. held out his hand for Shannon to shake. Shannon looked to Punk's hand than to Punk himself. "No tricks?" Shannon asked knowing punk's slapping problem first hand. "No tricks, our girls are watching, I'm held by a leash as well..." Shannon laughed and took Punk's hand. They both shook to a truce.

"After this we will have to make sure nothing happens to screw up this relationship." Heather nodded in agreement stretching. They had been watching Shannon and Punk talk for over three hours. "Guests are starting to leave." Seshama watched as some guests said goodbye to Punk. "Well, I better go get our stuff." Heather stood and walked out to the truck followed by Seshama. Shannon and Punk continued talking in the same manner they had been, until Heather ans Seshama broke up the two so they all could go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Ok so this is going to probably be my last AN for a while hope you guys enjoy these next couple chapters. Just pay attention these are funny chapters coming up. Love you all and thank you for reading my stories.)

Chapter Four: Day 1

Shannon opened his eyes and knew something was wrong. He walked into the living room and found nothing. Shrugging he ran a hand across his abdomen. Walking out to the deck he saw punk tanning. Shannon had to take a double take. "Are those my Giorgio Armani Sunglasses?" C.M. looked to Shannon taking off the Glasses and looking at them before putting them back on. "Yeah, I thought since we were "Friends" we could share them." Shannon clenched his fists. "Right." walking away he said "Good morning." to Seshama. Seshama smiled and set a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thank you." He said grabbing his fork and knife and Seshama sat a cup full of orange juice in front of him. "Where is Heather?" Seshama asked preparing a plate for C.M. "Sleeping."

Seshama made two more plates and set them on the table. Putting the extra on plates, she put the plates on the table, knocking on the glass door to the deck she said. "Not for long." Shannon watched Seshama walk to their room and started eating. C.M. walked in throwing the sunglasses at Shannon. "Thanks buddy, oh, sorry by the way, the left lense cracked when I turned over for an even tan." Shannon looked at his sunglasses as a lense fell out and into pieces. Shannon shrugged. "It's alright you going to buy me a new pair?" C.M. sat down and shook his head. "No, but I'll get you a great birthday present." Shannon tossed the sunglasses in the trash as they heard a loud thud and a scared scream. "Seshama what the fuck! I was fucking sleeping! What the hell am I listening!...oh, Dameon..."

Seshama walked out into the kitchen and shoved Heather into a seat. She held an Ipod in one hand and ate her food with the other. "What are we doing today?" asked Seshama as she started to clean up the kitchen. "Well I was thinking we could finish cleaning and than tomorrow we could go to the arcade. "C.M. said shoveling food into his mouth. Shannon nodded and saw Heather's face light up. "I haven't been on a pad since you and C.M. started going out." Seshama sat down and started to eat. "Yeah, you will love this arcade. It is about ten times the size of grand slam." Shannon looked to Heather. "A Pad?" Heather laughed with Seshama and said, "You remember when we went to the arcade in New York and I said that my favorite game was gone... you'll get to see what I was talking about when we go tomorrow." C.M. was quietly saying to himself. "Ski ball, ski ball, ski ball."

The day went on and C.M. was planning his next wave of attack on Shannon. Seshama sat in their room with a small bottle of black nail polish. "Hey Seshama." C.M. greeted her. "Oh, hi C.M. great timing close that for me hun?" C.M. watched as Seshama left the room and closed the nail polish. Shannon walked in blowing on his own nails. "I just had to use this nail polish it was so nice. Thanks "Pal"." Shannon said throwing the bottle to him. Punk caught it and opened the bottle. The bottle was empty. "This was full." Shannon turned around. "Yeah, but, I continued to mess up so...I had to take it off and start all over." Punk chucked the bottle at his head, but Shannon dodged it. "You know you should try out for baseball, you would be a great pitcher." Shannon walked away and C.M. took all his nail polish to his safe.

Seshama and Heather were talking on the back porch. Heather was painting her nails a blood red as they talked about the newest fanfic they have read. "Yeah, that reminds me, Dameon has a new band." Heather smiled, "Really, how is his mother?" Seshama frowned. "She passed away last month." Heather stopped smiling and looked at her friend. "He didn't seem upset, he seemed happy." Seshama nodded. "He wasn't sad for long." Shannon walked out and said he would be watching T.V. Heather watched him go and sighed. "I hope out plan works...So far it hasn't been but hopefully it will." Seshama shook her head. "C.M. hasn't been helping matters. "Heather chuckled. "They think we don't see what they do. I found Shannon's favorite pair of sunglasses in the trash. The left lense was cracked and broken."

Seshama nodded. "Yeah C.M. had an empty broken bottle of nail polish." Seshama turned over letting herself bask in the sun. Heather flipped the page of the magazine she was flipping through. "I like this scrying mirror...Gold rim with silver stars and moon decorate the 8" in diameter black surfaced scrying mirror. Empowered with cat's eye jems, and frankincense oils. Comes with dark blue silk drawstring bag, with the symbol of the Goddess. Nice, Christmas present..."

Seshama laughed. "Yeah, I thought you would like that magazine." Heather smiled brightly over at her friend and took a sip of her water. "Half a day left and Day one is finished." Heather circled the scrying mirror and closed the magazine. "I need to talk to Shannon about that walk he mention." Seshama nodded and stood stretching. "I need to cook lunch. Sandwiched sound good...or maybe burgers?" She fanned herself slowly with her new purple fan. "C.M. do you want burgers or sandwiches?" C.M. came out from the hall. "Burgers..." Seshama kissed him and said, "why not go watch T.V. with Heather and Shannon." C.M. smiled to her and kissed her back. "I would love to." He said before he made his way toward the living room. Seshama got out the burgers and seasonings, while humming softly to herself.

Shannon was sitting on the couch with Heather's head in his lap while he had his daily stem treatment. "Heather toss me the remote." Shannon asked and without either two looking the remote was thrown from behind Heather's back and caught with Shannon's right hand. "Thank you." C.M. watched this transition and was impressed by the two and their compatibility. C.M. than sat down at Heather's feet. "Shannon you need to move your hand because I have a bruise there from Oz." Shannon moved his hand and placed it on her stomach moving her shirt upward so he could rub small circles on it. C.M. watched as Shannon flipped through the channels, but the suddenly stopped on a Spanish soap opera. "Seshama!" Heather yelled and Seshama walked out and smiled.

"Last week Judelca cheated on Ricardo with Jesus...Maria fad her baby but it was a miscarriage because Juan pushed her down the steps. Jose pronounced himself gay and is now going out with Cortez." Heather said as Seshama walked into the kitchen. Shannon looked to the channel and sighed. C.M. stood and said, "Bathroom break." walking to the bathroom he saw a sign from God. Shannon's Gas Chamber Ink hat was sitting on the hallway stand. Taking the hat he walked into the bathroom. Dropping the hat into the toilet he unzipped his pants. The hat was soon covered in the smell of C.M. pee and toilet cleansers. C.M. chuckled and took the hat out of the toilet carfully. He opened the window and hung the hat on a shutter. Walking out of the bathroom he saw Shannon waiting to take a leak as well.

'Perfect.' C.M. thought giving a smile to Shannon. 'He did something.' thought Shannon as he went to the bathroom. Once he was done he flushed, put down the seat and walked to the sink. After washing his hands he saw a black hat blowing in the wind though the mirror. Shannon ran to the window and opened it taking his hat down. He made the most unappealing face when he got a whiff of C.M.'s piss ass over his hat. C.M. was standing in the doorway. "It fell in. I didn't notice until I was done, so I put it in the air to dry." Shannon glared at him and watched him walk away. He would get him back.

Later that night Shannon and Heather were on a walk. Heather was looking at the sky with a slight smile. "The bright lights of Chicago dim the stars." Shannon looked to Heather with a smile. "I see all the stars I need right in your eyes." Heather was silent for a second before she laughed. "Oh, My God, that was cheezy but cute." They both were out front of C.M.'s house and were ready to go in. C.M. was on the roof unseen by Heather. He grabbed his misfits Jacket which had "Hardknox" written in red and black across it. C.M. waited for Heather to go inside before he jumped off the roof and held up the misfits jacket. Shannon took a moment to inspect it before he said, "I thought we needed a flag you know, it looks good on a palace like this one." Shannon patted C.M.'s shoulder and walked inside. What they didn't know was they were being watched. "They really don't think we know." Seshama laughed out as Heather nodded in agreement. "Nope." "Well goodnight Heather." Heather walked to her door and turned to say. "Good night Seshama." Before closing the door with a soft click.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Day 2

Seshama woke up the day they would go to the arcade. Jumping out of bed she took Tora and her cubs for a run. Seshama was in red silk pajamas and orange tiger slippers. Shannon was sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone. "Yeah, Matt we will be back in a week. You put the episode online already? Hold on Matt. Good morning Seshama." Seshama waved to Shannon and said, "Tell Matt I said Hi." Shannon nodded and went back to his phone call. "Seshama says Hi. Heather is fine, the trip over here took a while but we got here." Seshama looked to the deck where Heather was sitting. "Heather?" Seshama asked opening the door and sitting down next to her friend. "What's up?" asked Heather sipping the green tea that was steaming in the tea cup.

"C.M. is still sleeping." Heather nodded and looked down at the pool. "I'm surprised he loves ski ball." Seshama watched Shannon hang up with Matt and go into the fridge for something to eat. "Is everything alright, you look out of it?" Heather looked to her friend and yawned. "Didn't sleep." Seshama raised an eyebrow. "Wha-...oh...OH!" Heather nodded as Seshama laughed. Shannon came out onto the deck and kissed Heather on her cheek. "Yeah, so I'm a little tired...no big deal I'm still up for a good game of DDR." Shannon pulled Heather back onto his lap. "I'll win you a stuffed animal." Shannon said and kissed her neck. "Not now Shannon, I'm talking to Seshama."

Shannon pouted and laid back on the lawn chair. Heather sighed and laid ontop of Shannon and kissed his bare chest. Seshama waited patiently before Heather, Blushing, turned back to Seshama who said, "I'll go see if Punk is awake." Heather raised her eyebrow and a scream from Seshama sounded as Punk came up behind her and picked her up. "I think he already is awake." Seshama kissed Punk and walked into the kitchen. Punk followed her and caught the smirk from Shannon. Heather laid back on Shannon's chest and sighed, "How is Matt?" Shannon ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, Honnor scared Lucus to death." Heather made a confused look as she closed her eyes.

"Honnor wouldn't hurt Lucus..." Shannon nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't stop fear." Heather fixed her pant leg and sighed. "Is Oz ok?" Her question got an immediate "Yes." from Shannon. Heather went inside and Shannon followed getting ready to smack her ass. Shannon pulled back his hand and before he could swing Heather turned around and said, "Did you talk to Shane...?" Shannon covered up his raised hand by scratching his head. "Yeah, he said you got the ship, and lucky for you the one next door is open for rent too. So you can have that one too, he said he would love to help your cloths sell." Heather nodded and smiled. "Good that means I'll have three shops all next to each other."

Heather turned back around and Shannon took this moment to smack Heather's ass as hard as he dared. A loud yelp emitted from her lips as she punched Shannon in the chest. "You may not hurt from last night, but I do!" Shannon scooped Heather and cradled her in his arms. Shannon walked to the door with Heather still in his arms and C.M. ran out the door with Seshama at his heals. Shannon and Heather were already in the truck. They drove off and made their way toward the arcade. "Seshama." Shannon said shifting Heather's weight on his lap. "Yeah Shannon?" Seshama said from her seat in front of the two. "How big is this arcade?" Seshama smiled and turned into the parking lot where the trees hid the arcade.

Heather jumped out the back window and out of the bed of the truck. Shannon shook his head and waited till C.M. got out of the truck. Shannon stood to get out of the truck but was thrown back as his head and waited till C.M. slammed it shut. Heather turned back and saw Shannon's foot hanging out the window. "Punk!" yelled Seshama as Heather opened the door. "Shannon are you alright?" Heather helped Shannon to sit up and looked at the bump forming on his head. "Sorry I though he was coming out your side Seshama." C.M. said. "Ow!" Yelled Shannon as he flung Heather's hand away. "Bitch!" Seshama looked to Heather who sat on the truck seat. Heather looked to Seshama and said, "He was talking about his head."

Seshama nodded and took Punk aside. "I know about the hat, the glasses, I know, Stop." Heather took Shannon inside and went into the bathroom. When she came out she went to the coin machine and got twenty dollars of tokens. It was a very large arcade, the size of a small mall. Dropping their stuff off at the DDR she heard C.M. scream, "NO!" His voice ran thoughout the arcade. Heather looked to the Ski Ball machines and saw C.M. in his knees. Shannon walked up behind Heather and kissed her neck. Heather turned around and sighed. "Something must be wrong with the ski ball." Shannon watched as Heather climbed onto the dance pad and stretched. Seshama walked over and took her place next to Heather.

"The ski ball machines don't work." Heather put the six tokens in the slot and pushed the standard button. Seshama picked the first song and both girls changed their settings. Shannon watched as both girls flew over the dance pad with a few curses flying here and there as one would mess up. When all three songs were over Heather made her way to the bathroom for a quick drink. She returned to see both Shannon and C.M. playing light on DDR. Heather stood behind Seshama and said. "I'm going to do a ticket check." Seshama nodded and continued to watch the two fumble over the steps. Heather looked under the machines, in the ticket dispensers and found 30 tickets in all.

While returning the tickets to their jackets Heather saw a medium sized brown ball. Heather picked it up and put it in the ski ball machine. C.M. was sitting on one of the games while Seshama taught Shannon how to play. Heather walked around again and found the nine other ski balls and put them in the ski ball machine. Heather played a game and brought Shannon over to a corner. "Did you hide the ski balls?" Shannon took Heather by the waist and kissed her deeply. Heather kissed him back and once he pulled away she said, "Did you?" Shannon sighed obviously his plan didn't work. "Maybe..." Heather rolled her eyes and walked away. "Mark my words Shannon Brian Moore, if you don't stop I am going to rip out your nose ring." Shannon put a hand over his nose and said "Ow." Before he followed her. The day went by quickly as did the rest of the week. Seshama hugged Heather tightly before moving to Shannon. C.M. glares at Shannon who gave Seshama a hug. Heather seeing the glare gave C.M. a hug and said, "Oh, don't be like that." Shannon and Heather both got on the plane. Heather feeling depressed, Shannon feeling happy. But, both knew that Seshama and C.M. would be in North Carolina soon. For a whole year and a half everything went back to normal. Shannon lost his job on Smackdown! and went onto ECW and Shannon would be working the day that would be their two and a half year anniversary. It was November and Heather was getting ready for winter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Onyx and Ruby droplets

Shannon walked into the house and kissed Heather on the cheek. Heather put down the new WWE magazine she was reading and smiled. Shannon took the magazine and flipped though until he found a picture of himself and Heather. The title read, "Summer lovers still strong." heather hadn't reached that part yet and reached for the magazine. After reading the article she looked up to Shannon, "So, they didn't expect us to stay together? Big deal." Shannon stood and walked into the kitchen. "Seshama called, she said her plane was landing in Japan, She told me to tell you Misa!" Shannon said relaying the short message. Heather nodded looking at Shannons new Jeans. Quickly she grabbed a pair of scissors and walked toward him. "No, Heather, I just got these!"

Shannon said walking away from her. "Please! They would look awesome with a rip here, and there, than a bleach stain there..." Shannon sighed and said, "Can't you try this on one of my other pairs of jeans? Or even one of yours?" Heather sighed and said, "I can't." Shannon servayed her quickly before running outside. He saw jeans packed into the trash can/ "Heather?" Shannon asked as she walked out behind him with a guilty look. "I ordered more, and I didn't touch your wrestling pants. Shannon sighed and took out his purple wrestling pants. "You didn't?" Heather took them and said. "Go find Oz, he did it." She showed him the big tear in the ass and said. "You know, I don't mind you walking around with a hole in your pants, but, I think you would." Heather laughed and ran when Shannon lunged at her. Shannon grabbed the pant leg of his flailing pants. Heather flew around and let go of the pants, before she continued to run away. Shannon was quick though and grasped her hand in his own.

Spinning her into his chest she squealed. "I didn't do it! Oz did!" Shannon laughed and kissed her. "I have a question for you." Shannon turned her around and kneeled in front of her. Reaching into his back pocket he said, "Heather, will you marry me?" Heather stood staring down at Shannon who looked as if, if she were to say no he would die. Heather kneeled down with him, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Both fell back into the grass in their back yard as the ring fell to the ground. Heather hadn't even looked at the ring. Pulling away she sat up on Shannon's lap. "Of coarse I will marry you Shannon, yes! Yes! I will." Shannon smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

Heather gasped as she saw it. "You eavesdropper!" Heather said running her index finger over both Rubies on either side of the onyx. Shannon ran a hand on the inside of her thigh. Heather looking up saw him shutting off his cell phone. Only one thing could get him to shut off his phone. "How about we go swimming first." Heather said walking over to the hot tub. Taking off her shirt she turned around to see Shannon taking off his shirt. She took off the sarong she was wearing and was stopped from taking off her bra. Shannon unclasped the bra and slid the straps down her arms, kissing along her shoulders and neck. Heather felt Shannon's hands slide down her sides.

Shannon traced the line of her panties. Heather closed her eyes as Shannon slid his hands down her hips under her panties and pulled them down her legs. Heather could feel Shannon's hips pressing against her rear. Shannon groaned softly as his erection pressed against Heather's bare ass, the only thing keeping him from her was his boxers. Shannon reached around her waist and traced her womanhood and Heather was thrown into a revery. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. He pulled away and Heather slid into the hot tub. They wouldn't be in there long and Shannon would make sure of that. The sun was just barely showing as it set behind the North Carolina hills.

Shannon's hands roamed Heather's body, touching every part of her skin that he could. His mind was on one thing and one thing only, his fiancé. Heather sat on Shannon's lap facing him as she traced his classic skull and cross bones tattoo on his neck. Shannon turned them both around and pressed Heather against the hot tub wall. The two savored the heat flowing through each other's skin as they pressed their bodies together. Tonight wouldn't be spent in the bedroom. The bubbling water hid the two along with the privacy wall surrounding the two and a good amount of cement where a couple lawn chairs were connected together. Shannon ran his hand through her hair looking down through half lidded eyes to her.

Heather smiled softly and kissed his chest. Shannon sat Heather on the edge of the hot tub. Reaching from her ankles he spread his fingers and slid his open palms up her legs. Heather entwined her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. Shannon lifted her up slightly and pressed forward laying the both down on the cement, heated by a built in heaters for the pool water. Shannon tugged at Heather's lips needing to feel the warmth of her mouth before his tongue darted in. His hands trailed up her stomach and cupped her breasts the heat from Heather's body scorching into his hands. Heather's hands slid down Shannon's chest and stomach to rest on his member.

Shannon stopped kissing Heather as a wave of ecstasy shook his body. He loved her hands and how magically they worked on his member. His mind blanked as she pressed her thumb to his tip, a moan bubbling through his chest to come out his mouth. Heather kissed him as he moaned her tongue probing his mouth tasting his mouth. His moan filled her lungs and just the sound made her mind go crazy, She saw in snippets as he began to massage her breasts. She could feel his stomach press against her own as he breathed sharing his breath with her. He pulled away from her mouth dragging his teeth along her tongue as she moaned reaching for his lips again.

He smirked at her attempts to get him to kiss her again. He knew thought that she would love what he was about to do more than that kiss. He leaned his head down letting his breath play across her skin as he ran his tongue over her nipple. Her response was more than he was expecting, she never ceased to amaze him. She arched her back toward his mouth barely able to keep her eyes open. He was about to place his mouth over her bud when she scrapped her nails down his member throwing a yell out of Shannon. She did it again and he had to gasp for breath to even clear his mind. His eyes were up in his head showing the whites of his eyes, he slowly closed them.

He groaned lowly and shook his head from the fuzz that had been there since she had touched his shaft. He picked her up and placed her on the cement where her favorite tanning cushion was it was black and big enough for three really tall woman to lay on. Shannon had bought it for her and Seshama when they were over one time. Shannon laid down upon her before kissing her. Heather groaned into his mouth as he pushed into her. She had been more than ready for his invasion his shaft thrusting into her heat. Shannon stayed still for not only Heather but for himself, he didn't want to climax as soon as he entered her. Slowly he started to thrust inside of her rocking his hips in the familiar motion.

Heather laid her head back and moaned shivers running along her body like he pushed them into her with each thrust. Wrapping her arms around his back she placed her hands on his upper back where he had just gotten a new tattoo. Shannon thrust harder and faster into Heather. Heather's moans grew louder and Shannon's thrusts became uneven. He would stop and shudder before continuing and only get a few inches out of her before he would thrust back in on impulse. Heather met Shannon's thrusts as his moans became deeper in pitch as he gained more depth inside of her. Heather was the first to reach her climax, this made Shannon's mind go blank as the sudden tightness of her entrance pushed Shannon to his limits.

Shannon climaxed and he thrust inside her a few more times before he laid down beside her. His mind slowly cleared as he kissed her neck, chest, cheeks, forehead, and nose earning a giggle from Heather. Pulling her on top of him he ran his hands through her hair. They both fell asleep but not before Shannon put his boxers on and helped Heather put on his shirt. The next morning came and the sun was blocked by the privacy wall. Both awoke when Matt's new girlfriend screamed and turned around covering her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Christmas Bash

"You wanted to know if I was going to the Christmas bash?" Heather yelled. "We were calling for hours we thought you died!" Matt's girlfriend said truthfully. Heather put her head in her hands, she had refused to take off Shannon's shirt and was not walking around in shorts and the shirt. "Well, are you going?" Matt asked. Heather glared at Matt and said, "Fine." Shannon smiled and held Heather's hand. "But I wont promise I'll stay." Matt frowned and his girlfriend said. "Why? Are you going straight edge? Hmm? Going to be a good girl?" Heather never liked this new girlfriend of Matt's. "You might not like C.M. but he is my personal friend. I'm not going to go to a Christmas party and get hammered. Beer and wine taste horrible to me. My father smoked all his life and I saw how hard it was to quite. I'm far from a good girl, I'm sorry if I'm smart unlike you and don't go sleep with every guy under the sun." Matt's girlfriend shut up and turned to Matt. "Come on Matt, she obviously doesn't know how to party." Matt looked to Shannon who was looking at him and sighed before getting up and leaving with his girlfriend in tow.

Two weeks passed and Heather was still saying she was going to go to the party. Shannon, Matt, Heather, Jeff, Beth, and Carley (Matt's girlfriend) were sitting at El Chupalo and everyone was eating. Heather was eating just like she was one of the guys. Beth and Carley looked like birds eating not even half of the food given to them and even then they shared a plate. Heather sat back and placed a hand on her stomach with a sign. Shannon laughed softly as Heather played with the ring on her finger. She and Seshama had already started to plan. Beth and Carley made a disgusted look. Heather walked into the bathroom and came out with a heavy sigh. Shannon made a worried look to Heather who smiled brightly. Jeff looked at Heather and then to Beth and Carley and nudged Matt. Seeing the girls glare at Heather he said. "Shit! Shannon I just remembered! Andrew wants to talk to me about a new Hardy show episode, Jeff you need to come too." Jeff stood and sighed. "Alright, Shannon see you at the party!" Matt stood as well. "See you at work Shannon." Beth and Carley stood looking thankful. "Shouldn't I come too?" asked Shannon standing. "No man, you need to be at the next meeting." Matt said, Shannon nodded and watched the four go. Heather stood and said, "Lets go..." Shannon sighed and walked with Heather out of the restaurant.

Two weeks later it was the night of December 24th, Heather and Shannon had just gotten home from a seafood restaurant and Heather had clearly gotten food poisoning. Shannon sighed as he held Heather's hair. The phone rang and Heather sat up from the toilet. "You gotta get-" She was cut off by another wave of sickness. Shannon got up off the floor and answered the phone. "Come on man! Get over here! We can't start without you!" Heather walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach. "Heather are you feeling better?" Shannon asked. "Yeah" Heather said hugging Shannon. "You going to the party?" Shannon asked. Heather shook her head and sat on the couch. "Hello?!" Matt yelled into the phone. "Yeah, I'm coming." Shannon said before looking to the couch, walking around it he saw Heather sleeping. He sighed and went into the bedroom for a blanket. Coming out with Heather's favorite blanket he laid it on her. Tucking her in he kissed her forehead. "I'll be home." Before leaving.

Heather woke up about ten minutes after Shannon left and took a small box into the bathroom with her. After Heather came out of the bathroom she laid back down wrapping up in the blanket breathing in Shannon's scent. The phone rang loud though the air. Heather looking at the clock read 4:30. "Who the hell calls at 4:30 in the fucking morning?" Heather getting up answered the phone. "Mrs. Moore." Heather's heart skipped a beat with happiness at being called Mrs. Moore. "This is she." Heather said listening to the unfamiliar voice on the phone. "Are you sitting down?" asked the man. Heather's heart sank. Where was Shannon? "What's wrong?" Heather asked her voice quavering. "Mr. Shannon Moore has gotten into a large car crash, would you please come down to whispering pines hospital." Heather dropped the phone. She sat there for only about ten seconds before jumping to her feet and grabbing her keys and her phone.

Before she got out of the drive way she took a deep breath and told herself that she could not get herself into a car crash. At a good pace she made it to the emergency room in ten minutes. Running to the desk she saw a doctor there. "Mrs. Moore, I must tell you the damages first. Mr. Moore has a broken leg, both of his arms are broken, three ribs are cracked." The doctor sat her down and sat down next to her. "The worst is that his head has a small amount of bleeding. We will have to operate immediately. If we operate not he will be fine, he will only have a few scars and we will have to shave a section of his head." Heather could feel the stares of many people in the emergency room. "But, he will be ok?" She asked scared for his life. "Yes, he wreaks of alcohol, we will give him a test, but if he was intoxicated he will be put on trial." Heather sat back and put her face in her hands. "Go operate, don't waste valuable time." said Heather. "Your husband put mine in intensive care because he was drunk!" yelled a woman. Heather looked to the woman and said. "I am truly sorry. I will pay for the hospital bills and any fees, even if he needs to see a specialist. Therapy everything I swear." The woman's eyes softened and she said. "I'm sorry...I guess it is just stress of Christmas in a hospital." heather nodded and sighed.

Hours passed and still no news for either the family or Heather. Finally a man came out and said, "He will be fine...we had an officer give him a breathing test and they said no alcohol was consumed tonight." Heather looked to the woman and said, "And the other man?" The doctor smiled. "He is just getting stitched up he will be fine after a few months of physical therapy." Heather smiled to the woman and walked over to her. "Your husband will be fine, my husband had no alcohol tonight but I will still pay for all the fees." The woman hugged Heather and said, "Thank you." Heather was then led back into the room which held Shannon. Looking down upon his broken and bruised frame she took his hand in hers and squeezed carefully. Heather could see Shannon's heavily bandaged head and underneath his eyelids his eyes moved in recognition to the soft, "I love you." Heather whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Merry Christmas

"Seshama, I have a request." Heather pushed a piece of Shannon's hair out of his face and waited for Seshama's reply."Yeah?" Seshama on the other end of the phone was just waking up from a dead sleep. "Can you come down to North Carolina...Now...I need you here." Seshama yelled into the phone, "What the hell Heather it is rucking Christmas and it's 6:00 in the morning!" Heather put her head in her hands. "Please Seshama, Shannon got into a car accident, they had to operate on his skull to stop internal bleeding." Seshama sat straight up in bed and jumped out of it. "Punk wake up we are going to North Carolina!" Punk sat up and rubbed his eyes. "No we aren't...I'm not going to Shannon's house." He said before he was interrupted by Seshama. "Shannon is in the hospital Punk, god damn it, put your damn differences aside and grow up!" Seshama threw a whole slew of cloths into a bag and grabbed the car keys before Punk even got changed.

Heather watched Shannon's face, wishing he would open his eyes. Heather could hear the nurses around the room chatting happily to the new Christmas. Heather hadn't called her family yet but she would once she felt that Shannon would be ok. The plane to North Carolina was a long ride. Seshama didn't bother to call Heather to ask her a ride from the air port. Calling a cab she thrust her bags in the seat. "Whispering Pines hospital." Seshama said putting her seat belt on. Once at the hospital Seshama ran to the receptionist leaving punk to carry the bags. The receptionist gave the room number and floor Shannon was on and Punk had to run to keep up with her, nearly getting one of the bags shut in the door. Heather was sleeping when Seshama and C.M. came in the door. Her head rested in the crook of his arm two red casts were holding his arms together. Shannon's head was heavily bandaged in white gauze and a purple cast was on his left leg. The rest of him was covered in sheets and thin blankets. His head also housed a bald spot where the doctor has to operate.

Seshama looked to Heather and sighed. Heather didn't tell her how bad the accident was so the appearance of Shannon in the state was shocking. C.M. sat down the bags and looked with disgust at Shannon. "Drunk driving..." Seshama punched C.M. with a glare. "You don't know that!""Merry Christmas Seshama ...C.M." Heather said as she lifted her head from Shannon's arm. Seshama walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Can you stay here with Shannon I need to get something to eat..." Seshama nodded. Heather left the room and went to get something to eat. Seshama walked over to the diagnosis sheet and read. "No intoxication." aloud. C.M. looked to Shannon and sighed. "So, there is some sense in the guy. He just wanted to get home to Heather." Seshama nodded and sat in a chair. She though she saw pity in C.M.'s eyes as he looked at Shannon. Heather was gone about 2 whole hours returning with a woman, a box, and a tray of food. "He looks in worse shape than mine." Heather nodded and distributed food around the room to C.M., Seshama, and herself. "Thank you for coming to visit James he looks like he is getting better already." said the woman before hugging Heather. "God bless you." she said before turning toward the door. "Blessed Be." was Heather's response as she sat down watching the woman leave. Heather forced herself to eat what she had put on her plate.

Not feeling vary hungry she only ate half. She placed the nicely wrapped box on the table and entwined her fingers with Shannon's "Heather are you ok? Did the doctor's say he would be ok?" All Seshama got from her futile attempts to make Heather come out of her silent state she had been sitting in for over an hour now was a nod. Heather was cursing Matt for even having the damned party and herself for letting him go. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Heather didn't know when she had put herself into a deep meditation only focusing on Shannon. She heard Seshama ask her a question but the only thing she did was nod. She had the whole day planned so that it was one present after another, but because of this car crash Shannon and herself were sitting in a hospital. Every once and a while she would run a hand across Shannon's cheek or trace a tattoo on his shoulder. Only when Seshama took her on a walk through the hospital garden did she come back to the real world with a realization that she was not with Shannon. Seshama sat down with Heather and watched her.

Heather still had not shed even one tear, but she looked damn near close. Putting an arm around her friend she let Heather rest while she brushed her hand over Heather's hair. Heather was clutching onto a hat, black, with the Gas Chamber Ink logo written on it. Seshama sighed and thought to herself, 'what a horrible Christmas, especially for Heather." Both firls sat there for an hour and a half before walking back up to the room. Shannon had still not woken up from the accident and that just added onto the stress, and worry. The term you never know what you have until you lose it already sunk into everyone's minds. Even C.M. Punk was rethinking how he treated Shannon. A nurse came in once or twice ushering everyone out of the room to check Shannon's bandages. The third time this happened Heather yelled at the nurse so loud the doctor came in and had to tell the nurse to leave and that he would check the bandages. Heather sat next to Shannon hoping that even his eyes would move, since they hadn't since 7:00 this morning.

The beeping of the heart monitor and the almost flat line of the mind recorder sped up quickly before Shannon's chest rose with a deep breath and his eyes opened slowly. Heather watched as Shannon tried to focus his vision, restraining herself from hugging him in releif. "Heather?" He said looking around the room. "Where am I?" Seshama and C.M. walked over to the bed and watched as Shannon tried to sit up. Heather put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back down softly. "At the hospital, you got into a car accident and broke a few ribs, two broken arms, your leg is broken, and you had some head trama." Shannon looked to Heather and than to his arms and the rest of his body. "Why is Seshama here?" Shannon asked looking to her. "Because it is 9:45 at night...on December 25th." Shannon groaned. "I missed Christmas...and I had such a great present for you." Heather laughed and said, "I think mine is going to be better than your." Shannon shook his head slowly before Heather leaned down and kissed him. "But, you don't get it until Tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Recuperation, Friendships, and Hatred

Heather woke up the next morning to Shannon's cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Heather said into the phone. "Hey, Heather, Where is Shannon I wanted to talk to him." Matt's voice came through the phone. "Why don't you call back later Matt when I don't want to rip off your dick and shove it through your eye socket!" Matt was confused at this statement and asked. "Why are you mad at me?" Heather hung up the phone with a yell. Seshama walked into the room with C.M., the yelled had also woken up Shannon. Shannon looked to Heather practically crushing his phone. "Who was that?" heather looked to her audience and put down the phone. "No one Shannon." Heather replied. "Seshama I need to talk to you." Seshama followed her friend to the hall. "What's up?" Seshama asked closing the door behind her. "I need you to go get me Matt, and Jeff...by that time I should be calmed down." Seshama nodded and walked down the hall. "Mission collect brothers is go." Heather laughed at her friend and went back into the room. "I'm sorry I slapped you Shannon." C.M. said sitting beside the bed. "Philip, just because I apologized to you doesn't mean you have to return it." Shannon said. "Yeah I know, but I am sorry."

Finally when Matt and Jeff got there Heather had to stand away from Matt. "Any information on mission collect brothers?" Heather asked Seshama glaring over at Matt. "Jeff told Matt it was a bad idea to force Shannon to come." Seshama reported, "Shannon left the party later than expected because Matt and Jeff were fighting." Seshama cleaned under her nails. "Shannon finally left the party because Beth and Carley were going after him and Jeff and Matt were angry." Heather nodded again. "Next mission." She said glaring over to Beth and Carley. "Payments." Seshama smiled and walked over to Punk. Heather saw Shannons anger in his eyes. Once Matt and Jeff left with their girlfriends Heather looked to Seshama. "I need information on Beth and Carley. Who went after Shannon more." Heather laughed, "Get it, Shannon Moore..." Seshama laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are a complete idiot." Taking C.M. with her Seshama left. Heather returned to Shannon's side as he said. "My breaks weren't working." Heather nodded and sighed before she put a finger to his lips and kissed him.

Taking the nicely wrapped present from the table she put the box in his hand. Thankfully the casts on his arms didn't cover his hands. Shannon looked at the small box and started to unwrap it. Only one angry cuss came out of his mouth when her couldn't get the lid off. Pulling out a small baby bonnet Shannon stared at it for a while. Flipping it over in his hands he placed it on the box. "Give me a hug." Shannon said as Heather leaned down carefully. Shannon ignored the pain in his ribs as he wrapped his arms as best as he could around Heather and hugged her tighter. "I love you." Shannon said releasing her. As soon as ECW found out that Shannon was injured there wasn't a moment that Shannon wasn't on the phone talking to a coworker. Two weeks went by and Shannon was allowed out of the hospital. Matt came to see Shannon once out of those two weeks. Jeff came almost every day, only missing from Shannon's bedside when he has work. Heather had found out that Carley liked Shannon a lot more than she liked Matt, and made it clear to her not to mess with her man. After telling Matt of Carley's obsession Matt broke up with her.

C.M. and Seshama returned to Chicago and gave Heather and Shannon their congrats. Shannon's hair was already growning back, the bald spot was easily covered by a head band or a hat, and also the rest of his long hair. Once the doctor took off Shannon's bandages on his ribs Heather could see the large scars and bruises from glass and broken ribs. Heather and Shannon returned home with Shannon in a wheel chair. Oz and Honnor bolted toward the two and said their hello's. Shannon was wheeled over to the tab;e and heather went to go make dinner. "Shannon,-" Heather was cut off by Shannon standing up from the wheel chair. "Shannon!" Heather yelled pushing him back into the chair. Shannon sighed and pointed to the phone. Heather handed him the phone and sighed. Shannon quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey..." Heather heard Matt's voice through the phone and she heard Shannon make a displeased sound. Matt had broken up with Carley yesterday so Matt was still upset. "I don't know Matt I'm kinda broken." Matt made a loud yell and Shannon hung up the phone. Heather sat a plate of spaghetti in font of him. Shannon had been eating nothing but what he could drink through a straw. Heather wanted to see if he could handle a fork, if not she wouldn't mind feeding him.

It wasn't for another four weeks until Shannon got his casts off. He still had to get used to being able to move his arms again but he could go back to work. Everyone welcomed Shannon and Heather back. The Divas, Mostly Maria and Kelly Kelly, saw the ring and commented on it's beauty on her. Heather was sporting a pair of Shannon's wrestling pants which were a bit tight. She was beginning to show. Seshama and C.M. welcomed Shannon and Heather back. To the surprise of the media and the camera men, C.M. gave Shannon a pat on the back. Seshama put a hand on Heather's stomach and laughed. "I hope it's a boy." Heather said putting a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait until he or she starts to kick." Said Shannon holding Heather. They were soon joined by Jeff and Matt. Jeff had put Matt back on track so everything between Shannon and Matt was ok. Heather still had a hard spot in her heart though. This wasn't the first time Matt did something like this. Shannon looked to Jeff who smiled to Shannon. "So, how is the baby doing?" asked Matt walking over to Heather arm outstretched.

Shannon felt Heather tense and pulled her away to the concession stand. "She needs to eat something." Shannon said. Seshama sighed walking to the locker room. "You don't like Matt." Shannon said rubbing her back as she ate. "Why should I like him? He got you into a car accident and then didn't even come to see you in the hospital." Shannon took in what she said and kissed her. "I know, but Jeff sorted it out." Heather kissed him back and hugged him. "I love you." Heather said before going to join Seshama in the locker room. Jeff was playing guitar. Heather sat down beside him and sighed. "So how is the little one?" Jeff asked continuing to play. Heather sighed before she put a hand on her stomach. "He or she doesn't move yet...the doctor said I should feel movement before the next month, turning or even a kick." Jeff nodded and Heather leaned on Jeff's shoulder, Jeff was like the great big brother Heather never had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: ECW

"I like what you did with your hair." said Jeff "Thank you. It's the first time I dyed it." Jeff laughed. "It is just like Shannon's." Heather smiled and jumped off the table. Heather walked over to Seshama and nudged her. "Seshama, are you ready?" Seshama nodded and C.M. Punk's music played and the camera view went to the ring. "Why is C.M. Punk coming out?" Seshama came out wearing personalized C.M. Punk Speedos, and a straight edge T-shirt. "Is that C.M. Punk's girlfriend?" Once Seshama got in the ring Shannon Moore's music started to play. Out came Heather wearing Shannon's pants and a Gas Chamber Ink shirt, like she was going to go out shirtless. "Is it mimic your boyfriend night?" said Taz watching as Heather walked into the ring. "You think your funny?" said Heather as Seshama bounced around keeping her hands in check. The music was cut and the bell rang. But right as Heather moved to get into Seshama's face both the real C.M. Punk and Shannon Moore came out, Shannon in the lead. Both men got into the ring and grabbed both sad looking girls. An announcer came up into the ring and said. "Why break it up? We were going to have a show!" Shannon pulled Heather over to the corner and said, "You are pregnant! What were you thinking?"

Heather looked down and sighed. "I wanted to have some fun." Shannon sighed and said, "Couldn't you have done this after you had the baby?" All camera's were on Shannon and Heather, wanting more for articles and web pages. "Yeah, I guess I could have, but I dyed my hair just for this..." Shannon hugged Heather and helped her out of the ring. "Be thankful I came out with a shirt on..." Heather said sticking her tongue out. "You would never come out without a shirt." Shannon replied taking her back to the locker room Jeff was in. "Nice appearance I must say..." Jeff laughed as Shannon sat her on the table. Heather crossed her arms and pouted. "Now you stay here...I'll be back." Shannon left and Heather watched the screen. Heather got off the table and went into C.M.'s locker room to find Seshama. Seshama nor C.M. Punk was there. Heather saw her favorite pair of boots that C.M. wore.

Grabbing them she turned around and ran into the Boogy Man's chest. He had worms hanging from his mouth and black eyes. "London bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down...London bridge is falling down...my...fair...lady." The Boogy Man kinked his neck to the side every time he had said falling down and trailed his hand down her face when he said fair lady. Heather's eyes were bulged, "Is it the Boogy Man?" Heather soon found herself face to face with The Boogy Man. He pushed a piece of hair out of Heather's face before walking away. Heather heaved a heavy sigh before walking to Shannon's locker room and putting the boots in her bag. Returning to the locker room she was supposed to be in she sat next to Jeff. "I got the shit scared out of me." Said heather laying back on the table. "What happened?" Jeff asked still playing his guitar. "The Boogy Man happened." Jeff chuckled and changed songs. "Guess you should listen to Shannon shouldn't you?" Heather glared at Jeff and sighed before playfully saying, "Shut up."

Heather started singing along with what Jeff was playing while she waited for Shannon to get back. An hour passed and Jeff had gotten Heather a blanket. She woke up finally when she heard Seshama's voice saying, "The Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness! C.M. Punk!" Taz made a confused sound and said. "C.M. Punk, now the Guru of greatness?" Morrison's music played and he walked out with a micro phone. "I am the Guru of Greatness!" Heather stood and walked to the T.V.. Shannon was in the locker room holding his coffee and watching. "You know one of these days you girls are going to get banned from WWE." Shannon said letting Heather, still wrapped in a blanket, sit on his lap. "No the crowd loves us...we bring excitement to wrestling." Shannon kissed her cheek. "By the way, next time I say, Stay in here, I mean stay in here...Miss Is-It-The-Boogy Man." Heather stuck her tongue out which got nipped by Shannon. "Don't stick your tongue out at me...I'm the one who stopped punk from seeing you take his boots."

Heather snuggled into the crook of Shannon's arm and sighed. "I told him I would take his boots. It was only a matter of time." Shannon sipped his coffee and continued to watch the match between Morrison and Punk. Heather winced and laid her head down on Shannon's chest. "Soon I'm going to be too fat to sit on your lap." Shannon chuckled and shook his head, when you had Big Daddy V body slam you nothing is too heavy for you." Heather traced a small scar on his chest and sighed. "The night is almost over." C.M. Punk had won the match and kept the belt. "Yeah, Marietta called while you were sleeping, she said the sale went through, and she started the order." Heather nodded, looking to the T.V. to see herself and Shannon. "You know Morrison is a bitch, no offence to Italians but he takes it way too far." Shannon chuckled and said. "True, Guru of Greatness. I think not." Seshama walked in and pranced around the room chanting. "C.M. won." Punk walked in and sat down holding his back. "Hate to piss on your parade Seshama, but you need to fix his back."

Seshama cussed before going over to punk. Heather saw them go off the screen and she said, "Let me see your head." Shannon huffed and put his coffee on the table next to him. Taking off the bandana he pushed away what little hair had grown back. "It's healing nicely. Remember what the doctor said." "Keep it clean and watch when you brush your hair." Shannon said before putting the bandana around his head. "I know." Punk laughed over in the corner. "The Boogy man is fighting the Miz next." said Shannon taking his coffee cup again. Heather sighed and saw Extreme expose walk by with the Miz. Extreme Expose was minus one member who rightfully followed Ballz Mahony around. "I'm glad Kelly Kelly and Ballz Mahony got together." said Seshama who was putting a shirt on punk. Heather yawned and nodded, "Yeah the Miz got beat. I guess since he doesn't have Kelly Kelly he loses." Both girls laughed and high fived. "Come on we need to get back to the hotel." Shannon said taking the blanket from Heather and folding it up. "Seshama I'll call you." Seshama nodded and walked out with C.M. and Heather grabbed her bag. Both Shannon and Heather went back to the hotel. "The doctor said you should be able to feel him kick soon." Shannon smiled and raised an eye brow. "Him?" He asked. "I want it to be a boy." Heather replied. Shannon rubbed her stomach and the phone rang. Heather picked up the phone and regretted it. "Heather!" It was Seshama and she sounded hysterical. "Someone just tried to shoot Punk!" Heather blinked once and said, "Calm down, is he ok?" Seshama couldn't speak clearly and then, nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Hatred and Love

"Seshama!" yelled Heather through the phone, but a long five second silence was the only reply. Shannon looked to Heather who hung up the phone. Luckily Seshama and Heather both picked the same hotel, which allowed pets. Jumping out of bed Heather ran to the door. Heather told Seshama it was a bad idea to have a room on the very top floor and once she got to Seshama and Punk's room she knew why. Blood was splattered all over the walls. Heather looked down at the dead figure on the floor, a bullet through her chest. Kneeling down instant tears came to her eyes. Shannon couldn't say anything he knew that she was one of Heather's friends, and now the majestic cat lay with her last few drops of blood seeping into a puddle.

Heather looked at the open window. Standing from Tora's dead body, Heather was brought into Shannon's arms. Heather surveyed the room and saw the struggle. "Who did this?" Heather asked but Shannon could only shrug and release Heather from his grasp and make a quick run of the suit. He came back with a trembling Seshama in his arms. Placing her tied up body on the couch he slowly took the tape off her mouth. After the tape was off, he untied the gag. Seshama was still crying as she saw her best friend dead on the floor. After the tied were undone Heather held Seshama. "I couldn't find C.M." Shannon said quietly. Finally when Heather got Seshama to calm down Seshama said, "I don't know who it was. Punk told me we were going to run. I ran into the bathroom, next thing I knew the door was shut and I was calling you. I heard someone coming and I hung up the phone. I couldn't see who it was they were wearing a face mask."

Heather nodded and hushed her friend softly. "We need to report this. No one would have heard the floors are too thick and this is the only room on this floor." Shannon whipped out his cell phone, which earned an eye roll from Heather who knew his cell phone was new, he had crushed the other one out of anger while he was in his casts. Dialing 911 Shannon explained what happened, who was missing, where they were, and how long they had been there. Once he hung up the phone Shannon sat down next to Seshama. Heather sighed and rubbed her eyes. After the police got a report the three walked all the way down to the elevator, Seshama was clutching a picture of Punk and a small stuffed tiger. Heather stepped into the elevator and Seshama reluctantly walked in too. Shannon was the last into the elevator pushing the button. The elevator started going down and Heather leaned on Shannon's shoulder. It had been a long night. It was about 3:00 in the morning and everyone was tired. Once in the suit Heather gave Seshama a bed on the love seat in their room and got into bed herself. Seshama quickly fell asleep with the aid of sleeping pills.

Heather laid her head on Shannon's chest and sighed. "Who could have taken him?" Shannon shrugged. "It had to be two people." He said kissing the top of her head. Heather closed her eyes and thought back to the first time she felt him kiss the top of her head. "You need to sleep." He said and wrapped his arms around her body. She couldn't sleep though, she had so much on her mind. Shannon wasn't sleeping either, but he only thought about how that could have been Heather or him...but why C.M. Punk? Who wanted C.M. Punk so bad either dead or alive to end up kid napping him? Shannon smiled at the thought, Kid nap something when a child is taken from a family, what is it called when a 26 year old is taken from his family? Heather had always said that Seshama called him her toddler, so does it than justify as kid napping? Shannon shook the thought from his head and felt Heather nuzzle closer to him. He began to rub her back and he felt her huff in her sleep, Her hot breath played across the skin of his chest and it made goose bumps form on his skin. He tightened his grip on her, her would never let her go.

C.M. Punk was finally waking up in a dark room. A male voice was talking and a female voice responded. Punk's mind slowly came into the world as he recognized the voices. "I get him first." Said the female. "Than I can do what I want with him?" asked the male. "Yeah, but can I leave before you do?" The male chuckled and said, "We wouldn't want to get blood all over your pretty skin." C.M. froze. He was going to die. C.M. felt the hands of a woman stretched over his chest. He struggled against the chains holding his wrists behind him. The woman slowly slid off his boxers. C.M. yelled through his gag trying to kick the woman away. Hours later C.M. lay in a ball breathing heavily. He had just broken the biggest rule in his book. Again and again this repeated for what seemed like years to C.M. and the screams of the woman ran through his head and the groans of the man, watching them like a porno haunted what little sleep he got. It would soon be his time to die, he only wished he would have gave Seshama one last kiss. He didn't even know if she was ok.

Back at the hotel Heather awoke to the sound of screaming. Instinctively she want to the love seat and calmed down her friend. Seshama looked at the rising sun and walked into the bathroom. Heather looked to Shannon who was rolling out of bed. Heather sighed and rubbed her hand over her stomach. Shannon groaned from lack of sleep, walking over to his wife-to-be. Heather hugged Shannon before bursting into tears. Shannon blinked and patted her on the back awkwardly. Heather continued to cry and Shannon could only make out parts of what she was saying, but enough to understand. "Seshama...so depressed...never found punk...would die." Shannon hushed Heather softly and rubbed her back. He knew that she was sad for her friend, and the hormones from the babies weren't helping the matter. This stress that she was going through could hurt the children, he didn't want his children to be hurt before they were even born. Shannon watched as Seshama went out onto the balcony and said softly, "They will find him, don't worry Seshama..." Seshama looked back at Shannon with a blank stare, she hadn't said anything since she talked to the police. Shannon walked Heather into the bathroom and started a bath for her, he needed to calm her down and he knew just the thing that always worked. Shannon filled the bath and put bubbled bath into the tub and helped heather undress. He undressed as well and got into the bath before Heather and she followed with a small smile. The bath was the perfect size for this, with tall sides and a wide tub both could fit in easily.

Punk could hear a male voice now coming toward him. "You have caused me so many years of Pain." Punk knew that voice, how could he forget it? "I want my belt back, and it seems I will just have to get it back by killing you. Your dear Maria has fluttered away like a good bird. Now she wont have to see me take your life." Punk knew now. "John Morrison." He said. Manacle insane laughter filled the air. Punk had never heard such a laugh in his life. "Yes, Punk, Yes. I had to watch you take my belt which led to taking my heart! Than I had to watch you go out with other woman!" The door burst open and light flood in. Someone had come to save him. "Stop Police!" yelled the officer. Punk was saved! The rest went by in a blur. The officer helped Punk get his cloths on apologizing for seeing him. The officer took Morrison away. "Who tipped you off?" Punk's voice was raspy from screaming and cries for help. "The same woman who did this to you. She turned herself in." Punk's heart panged with the memory. He was led to a cap car, one that didn't house Morrison, and laid his head on the window.

He was really ready to accept death, but now he was going to go home to Seshama. Tora was gone and he knew she was going to be hurt for a while. Not to mention he would have to tell her what happened, no matter how embarrassing. He would never let Shannon know, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Or maybe Shannon would be sympathetic, who know with Shannon? Heather, Heather knew, he would ask her what she though. But, Morrison was in love with him? That confused Punk to no end. He knew it was almost dinner time just what day he did now know. It seemed like Maria would never stop and when she did she would just come back an hour or two later. The officer wrapped Punk in a blanket and slowly took him to the floor Heather and Shannon were staying on. "What day is it?" Punk asked as the officer knocked on the door. "You were gone for three days." The officer said. Seshama opened the door knowing Shannon and Heather were in the kitchen. The look on her face was so emotional that even C.M. Punk shed a tear when he saw her lunge for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Like a Pair of Keys

Shannon woke up early on Valentines day and was gone before Heather awoke. Shannon had plans for this Valentines day. He planned to make this one of Heather's favorite days. Heather was almost into her second trimester and she looked like a half inflated balloon. Shannon turned into the Valentines store and picked up red roses, two dozen to be exact. Walking back to the car he made is way to a restaurant. After making reservations at Heather's favorite French restaurant he went to the jewelry store. Heather woke up to the sound of a car horn. Wrapping a robe around herself she cursed the damn car as she saw Matt waving to her. "Her, were is Shannon?" He asked. Heather shrugged and went to walk back into the house. "I don't know." Matt jumped out of the car and followed Heather inside. Heather closed the door and walked into the bedroom to get changed. Matt walked into the bedroom and pulled Heather into his arms. "IU am sorry for being a jerk to Shannon." He said putting a hand on her stomach. "Is it a girl?" Matt asked as Heather pulled away.

"I don't know." Heather lied She wanted Matt to leave. "Matt I need to get dressed." Matt smiled and left the room. Heather got dressed quickly and got her cell phone to call Shannon. Shannon was picking out a new necklace for Heather when he heard "Vampire Heart" By HIM play from his cell phone. Heather had picked out her own ringer and Shannon actually liked the ring tone. "I'm at the shop I'll be home soon." Heather giggled and said, "Getting a new tattoo with something that represents me?" Shannon chuckled and pointed to the necklace he wanted. "No, I was thinking about getting our child's name put on my ankle or maybe on my arm where there isn't a tribal tattoo." Heather laughed and said, "Alright, I'll see you when you get back from the shop than, tell Shane I said hi." They both said their I love you's and goodbyes and hung up the phone.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Heather's smiles and laughs etched themselves into Shannon's mind. Heather and Shannon were sitting at dinner when Heather looked around and saw Jamie Noble walk into the restaurant. She was confused but forgot about it when she fingered the necklace at her throat. A Garnet stone, known for it's magickal properties for love and keeping it strong. She wondered if Shannon knew it's significance. "Shannon." Heather said when she felt the baby kick. Shannon looked up at her from his food and smiled when she did. "I found out the gender of the baby." Shannon's eyes lit up like a child with a new toy. "Is it a boy?" He asked reaching across the table to hold her hand. "No." She said smiling. "It's a girl!" Shannon said with a bright smile on his face. "No It's not a girl." His smile faded as a confused look played across his face. "Huh?" Heather laughed and said, "Both! We are having twins!" Shannon's smile returned and he kissed he.

"Come on, we still have time to go home and watch a movie!" Heather and Shannon left the restaurant hand in hand. Heather fell asleep on Shannon's lap toward the end of the movie. Shannon's phone rang as he was carrying Heather back to the room. Once he put Heather in the room Shannon answered his phone. "Shannon, Beth tried to make Jeff crash, he is all shaken up you have to come." Matt's voice rang through the phone. Shannon looked to Heather with a sigh and said, "I'm coming." With that he gave Heather a reluctant kiss and left. A soft click of a latch woke Heather and a loud bang brought her into reality. A whine from either Oz or Honnor got her out of bed and into her robe. Walking down stairs Heather tried the lights. There must have been a storm because the weren't working. Heather didn't know where Shannon went, but she first has to find the dogs. Heather searched for a lighter in the drawer before she felt a knife slide across her cheek.

Every muscle in her body froze, the only movement was of the babies. She could feel blood trail down her cheek. Sha closed her eyes and though, "Why me?" Clasping a hand around the nearest thing in the drawer. A blunt pencil wasn't much but she thrust it behind her aiming for any flesh she could get to. A yell told Heather her attacker was a guy. Heather ran as fast as she could. Quickly she found out that was a mistake as she fell backwards from her attacker pulling her hair. She yelped as her back met the tiled floor. The first deep cut she felt went down her leg, cutting through flesh and muscle. Heather cried for Shannon to help her, but help never came. Heather didn't notice she was crying until the man's breath cooled the watery trail as he spoke to her. "Shannon won't come to save you." Heather knew that voice, just to who it belonged to Heather couldn't place.

Heather felt the blade trace down her stomach and Heather instantly sent up a prayer to the Goddess to protect her babies. The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room. In the moon light Heather could see Oz and Honnor tied and their muzzles duck taped. She reached for Honnor which earned her hand to be pinned to the floor. She felt like Jesus Christ. Her scream was joined by a dog's whine and laughter. After the man stood Heather felt a kick to her side. She was unable to roll over or curl up from the knife holding her hand to the floor. She felt both of the babies move to the other side of her stomach. Another kick to her stomach and she could feel the babies stop moving all together. Heather cried out in pain and fell limp. The man continued to kick her before he took the knife out of her hand. She felt her head swim and she clutched her hand to her chest.

The man left and Heather crawled to the house phone. The lines were cut. Heather knew she wouldn't be able to make it upstairs. She laid back on the floor and held her arm in the air. The blood slowly stopped coming out and Heather's head slowly stopped thudding. She heard the front door open and she called, "Shannon." Heather could barely speak. "Hey honey what are you doing up?" Shannon flipped on the light and his eyes followed the trail of blood around the counter. Shannon followed the trail and saw Heather laying on the floor. "Shannon, help me, please." Shannon quickly called 911. Heather was taken to the hospital and Seshama was there within the hour, again leaving C.M. behind her. Shannon was sitting in the waiting room trying not to break down. "Where is she?" Seshama asked bringing Shannon back to reality. "Still in the emergency room." Seshama sat down next to Shannon.

The doctor came out and told them they could come back. While walking back Heather was yelling at a doctor to get out. A glass flew through the door followed by a ducking doctor. "Get out! Don't tell me that! They aren't objects! I can't lose them!" Seshama saw Shannon's face fall, if that was even possible. He knew what was coming, Seshama walked in first and held a crying Heather. "How can they tell me I could have lost them?" A large wave of relief rolled over everyone as she said could have. Shannon hugged Heather and placed a hand on her stomach. "They told me they were going to put me under, but I told them no. Now the damn doctors tell me if I would have said yes to the anesthesia it would have killed the babies. Doctors are fucking stupid!" Heather yelled and looked at the doctors offended face as she passed. "You Too!" Seshama hushed Heather and said. "Calm down, don't hurt the babies." Even now as the two girls dat together bother knew something was wrong. Their minds worked in a similar pattern with what they were thinking following the same steps and coming to the same conclusion at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Suspects

"Who could it be?" Yelled C.M. slamming a fist into the table top. A nurse scolded him with a glare while she washed Heather's wounds. Punk sat on the other side of the curtain while Seshama and Shannon sat with Heather. "I don't get it, first Shannon, than,...me...Now Heather!" Seshama shivered, she was the only one left. All of us nearly died!" C.M. Put his head in his hands and sighed, "Jeff as well." Shannon commented quietly, thinking about who could be planning this. "Heather your uncle is here for the blood transfusion." said the doctor. Heather winced. More needles and IV's and cathitors. "Yay..." Shannon who was holding her uninjured hand gave it a small squeeze. Heather's uncle walked in as the nurse wrapped up Heather's hand. Drawing the curtain back the nurse pulled out the blood transfusion bags and machines. "Uncle bob, is daddy here?" Heather asked. "Yes, your mother is home she is watching Michael, Gabriel, and Xavier."

Heather sighed and nodded. "Not a surprise." She said and squeezed Shannon's hand as the nurse put the IV in her arm. Her uncle sat there patiently and watched the blood go through the tube. "Your father told me to tell you he has called some people...he wasn;t you to call him with names." Heather sighed again and nodded. "Can't be Morrison or Mria, I saw Jamie Noble on Valentines day..." Shannon looked to Heather and leaned back in his chair. "Jeff said Beth has a large amount of money even for her, if it is connected we know that this person has to be rich." Shannon spoke softly caught in his own thought. Heather nodded. "So we are dealing with a rich cyco...great!" Seshama looked at Heather's side. "Orton?" Heather nearly choked on the water she was drinking before she stared at Seshama. "Jamie Noble and Randy Orton?" C.M. was thinking and Heather shook her head. "Can't be."

"Maybe, or Maybe not who knows, but who would want to kill you, me, and Shannon?" C.M. asked looking around the room. "Ot has to be someone we know...or someone close." Seshama looked to Shannon and than to Heather. Heather laughed before saying, "Matt, that's a funny though." Seshama shrugged, "Can't be...he is too close...we would know... A neighbor?" Seshama thought for a moment. "None of my neighbors are close enough to us or even rich enough to hire professional wrestlers." Shannon said thinking about the 72 acres of land he owned. Heather let out a large yawn as Shannon spoke closing her eyes for a moment, wincing in pain as the IV shot blood into her body. "This one needs to sleep." said the nurse fluffing Heather;s pillows. Shannon moved his chair next to Heather and let her play with his hair as she fall asleep. Seshama watched the bag fiull with blood and watched the nurse take the IV out of Heather's uncle's arm.

Shannon ran a finger over Heather's blackened eye lightly before Heather's father walked into the room. "Hello Seshama. How is heather doing?" asked Heather's father looking to Shannon and Heather. Shannon stood and offered his chair to his soon to be father-in-law. Ralph sat down and ran a hand over Heather's hair. After kissing her forehead softly he whispered, "I'm sorry." to her before she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her father. "Hi Daddy!" She said cheerfully. The visit of her father took a little while with hours of persuasion. Heather finally got Shannon to take her father to the house. Seshama and C.M. also went back to the house. Once everyone was gone Heather had only 10 seconds to close her eyes before Jeff walked into the room. Heather sat up and frawned. "Jeff are you ok?" Jeff sat beside Heather and sighed, "I broke up with Beth." Heather put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "It's ok-" Jeff cut her off and took her hand in his.

"I heard the babies are ok." said Jeff smiling. "Yeah, they are, wanna feel? They are moving ahain." Jeff moved forward as Heather moved her shirt away from her stomach. Jeff placed his hand on her stomach with sad eyes. Heather placed her hand over his and pressed so he could feel the rolling. "Where is Shannon?" asked Jeff moving his hand to one side of her stomach. "He took my father back to the house along with Seshama and C.M." Jeff nodded and moved his hand again following the process of the one baby. "Do you know who could have done this?" Jeff asked looking to Heather. "We, meaning Seshama, C.M., Shannon, and I, think orton or Jamie Noble might have something to do with it, but we know that someone has to be the mastermind...we couldn't think of anyone...I said Matt...but Seshama said that we would know because he is close."Jeff nodded taking in everything. "I don't know none of the suspects have a motive though..." Heather nodded. "I kow." Silence stretched as Jeff finished feeling for the babies and stood. "I better get going, I need to help andrew with the productions early tomarrow morning."

Heather nodded and returned the light hug that Jeff gave her before she watched Jeff leave the room. Heather slowly closed her eyes. Shannon would be back soon and she wanted some sleep before she had to talk to nurses again. Nurses filed in and out of her room checking bandages, putting ointments on bruises, cleaning cuts, till finally Heather locked the door to her room. Only when Shannon called her phone did she open the door. The night was going to be long because Heather couldn't get comfortable on the hospital bed. Soon Heather resorted to Heather asking Shannon to sing her to sleep. That only got shannon to sleep so heather sat eyes open staring at the ceiling. Who could have planned such a thing? To destroy five lives in three months? A few nurses finally came into the room and propped Shannon's feet up. Heather turned on her ipod and flipped through the pictures of her and Shannon. Heather finally picked up her cell phone and called Seshama. The phone rang three times before Seshama answered. "Hello." She sounded as if she was going to fall alseep again. "Seshama." Heather said laying back in bed. "I can't sleep, can you sing me to sleep?" Seshama chuckled and lay back in bed herself. Soon she began singing and Heather was asleep in no time.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: ok im changing Shannon's house a bit...we all know what it looks like but im changing his back yard a bit to fit my author mind idea's you all will know what I am talking about soon. Thanks for the reviews and such if you have been reviewing. I love your dedication to reading my whole story and not just throwing it to the side thinking that it is bull shit. Please enjoy the rest of the story there are only three chapters left...but do not fret I have two other stories that go to this. Maybe more in the end but who knows. Blessed Be, Morna)

Chapter Fourteen: Wedding Plans and Close Calls

Seshama dragged Heather into the wedding dress shop. "I can't!" yelled Heather trying to walk out of the shop. "I am going to have to buy the dress in October!" Seshama laughed and pulled her over to a display of dresses. "You can still pick out a design you like!" Heather groaned. "But, oh, Never mind." Heather looked at the racks and displays. She picked out a white gown which flowed at the bottom an old time wedding dress. Seshama and Heather had finally gotten Shannon to agree to an old time look. Heather held up the dress and looked to Seshama who was looking at a yellow wedding dress. Seshama looked the dress over and smiled. "This one needs better stitch work done, the sewing if half assed." Heather walked away from the dress to another light pink colored one. Slowly they went through the store and heather finally decided on two dresses. She would try them on once she had the babies. "I hope they have his eyes." heather said rubbing her hand over her stomach. Seshama looked to the wedding store.

"We need to get table cloths and such...we also need to get Shannon later to order the cake..." Heather sat on a nearby bench and stretched out her legs. "I can't even see my feet." Heather laughed and put her head back. "Shannon said I had two different shoes on two day ago I don't know if he was telling me the truth..." Seshama sat beside her and looked to Heather's feet. "Well you are wearing the same shoes today." She said. Heather looked at her nails and yawned. "After we go to the wedding store we need to go home..." Seshama nodded and placed a hand on Heathers stomach. "C.M. was talking about having kids." Heather laughed at that. "Tell him I said if he carries them for nine months." Seshama thought, "There is a new weight bag, thing, I forgot what it is called but if you put it on the husband they know how it feels to carry the baby." Heather nodded.

"Shannon would need two of those." Seshama watched a couple walk by with a carriage and smiled. "We need to go baby shopping too." "Seshama do you want to take care of the baby the week after the wedding?" Seshama nodded and flipped through her check list. "We only have a few more things to do." Heather looked at Seshama and said, "Really?" She nodded and Heather smiled. "Good." Both walked into the wedding store as C.M. and Shannon were sitting at home. "How's your back?" C.M. asked. "Fine...yours?" C.M. smiled. "Great." C.M. looked to Shannon who looked back at him. C.M. grabbed a B-B gun and ducked behind the counter. Shannon ran into the spare room and grabbed the spare B-B gun. B-Bs flew by in a flurry around Shannon as he ran through the hall. "Get ready to be shot!" C.M. yelled grabbing a huge box of B-Bs. Shannon shot a whole round and C.M. who dodged rolled shooting at Shannon. Both got in shots and the both ended up panting on opposite couches. C.M. quickly threw aside his gun and tackled Shannon. Shannon put his foot up and caught C.M. in the stomach. C.M. doubled over and Shannon quickly put C.M. in a choke hold. C.M. flung Shannon over onto his back and Shannon rolled away out of an anaconda vice, before C.M. could finish it.

Shannon punched C.M. and he was momentarily over come as Shannon relentlessly punched and kicked C.M.. Both punched each other's jaw and flew onto their couches. Shannon stood and was immediately drop kicked. Shannon stood on top of the counter after he had recovered from the kick. C.M. had stood below Shannon trying to get to him before he finished his move, failed, and hit the tiled floor. C.M. was pulled toward the carpet and his leg pulled up to his back and sat on. C.M. cussed loudly and pulled himself toward the wall. Pulling himself up off the ground C.M. pulled Shannon's hair and brought him to the floor. C.M. kicked Shannon in the side and picked him up before choke slamming him. Shannon saw stars as his head hit the floor. C.M. punched him in the face a few times before Shannon head butted him. C.M.'s nose bled freely and Shannon threw C.M. off of him. C.M.'s foot collided with Shannon's jaw as he landed causing Shannon to spit out a mouth full of blood. The blood hit the floor with a splat.

C.M. pushed Shannon through the open patio door and watched him flip over the rail. C.M. ran to the edge and saw Shannon surface. Pushing his hair out of his face he rubbed it. C.M. stood on the rail and did a spring board off the rail. Shannon pushed himself off the side of the pool but still got dragged under as C.M. grabbed his foot. As C.M. tried to get out of the pool Shannon pushed him down an ran out away from the pool. C.M. ran after Shannon and Shannon kicked him in the jaw. C.M. punched Shannon in the stomach and Shannon doubled over. Shannon speared C.M. after he punched him in the head a few times and both went back into the pool. Shannon had C.M. by the hair as both girls yelled their partner's name. Both Shannon and C.M. stopped and looked up at the girls. Shannon looked at the water below him and saw it turning red and than pink than back to blue. Letting go of C.M. Punk he got out of the pool dripping water and blood. C.M.'s appearance wasn't much better than Shannon's.

C.M.'s shirt was stained in blood from his bleeding nose. "What happened in here?" asked Heather. Shannon opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by C.M. "Shannon ambushed me with B-B's, I had to run back to the spare bedroom to get the other B-B gun. Than he attacked me on the couch!" Seshama looked to Shannon who yelled. "It was the other way round man! What the fuck?" Seshama sighed and shook her head. "Shannon I think we are just going to sleep somewhere else. I really thought you were going to leave C.M. alone but I guess not everyone grows up." Seshama walked away. Heather walked after her before she said, "you know he was lying right?" Heather asked looking to Seshama. "Yeah, I'm just going to put a quilt trip on him. But it will involve us to have some kind of argument." Heather bent down and kneeled before she started to pick up the B-B's out of the carpet. Seshama startled Heather by yelling saying. "It was Shannon and I know it! you constantly surround yourself with liars! You hate them yet you are going to marry one?!" Heather followed suit, "Shannon would never do such a thing!" What have I told you? It is always the quiet ones but o you never listen to the Virgo's! I thought friends were supposed to listen to each other!" Heather stepped back. "Don't start acting like Matt! You are too controlling!" Seshama made an outraged cry before saying. "How dare you say that? I never liked Matt and now you say I'm like him! Heather! That's it you plan your wedding on your own! I never want to see you again! This friendship is over! I have given you so many chances and you pissed them down the toilet!" C.M. and Shannon had been watching the whole thing. Seshama stormed out calling C.M. to follow. Heather sat on the couch and made herself cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Babies and Guilt

It was July 30th and Heather was sitting in Shannon's locker room. Seshama still hadn't made up with Heather and guilt was consuming C.M. Heather sat with Shannon who was watching the end of a match. C.M. Popped up on screen. Seshama was sitting in a chair in front of him as he spoke. "I lied five months ago...Shannon didn't start that...I did...now are you going to be friends with Heather again?" C.M. finished and looked down to Seshama. Seshama shook her head. "No...and why would you lie to me like that?" C.M. looked to Seshama again and said, "Why?" Seshama laughed and Heather chuckled along with her. "Because Heather and I never stopped being friends, guilt trips are easy to put on you C.M. Heather and I actually just finished planning her wedding...I was hoping you would crack soon though, because she is due in a month." C.M. jaw dropped and he stared at Seshama in disbelief. The camera's quickly switched to Shannon and Heather and Shannon stood from the chair and glared down at Heather. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as Heather smiled and put a hand behind her head.

"Heh, you know that is a funny story Shannon. You see Seshama thought it best if I didn't tell you so that it was more convincing." Shannon looked back to the screen and saw big daddy V walking toward the ring. "I guess you had a good reason." Said Shannon walking out of the locker room. "At least I told you I believed you!" Heather yelled standing and walking after him. Big Daddy V made quick work of his victim and Shannon's match was up next. He was to fight Elija Burke. Seshama came to watch as Heather stood with her in the back. It was half way through the fight when Heather went to the bathroom. Seshama's cell phone rang a minute later and she picked it up. "Hello?" She said watching as Shannon landed a good drop kick. "Seshama, I can't stand up...I thoughtt my water broke...Not I can't stand...do you think you can help me?" Seshama hung up her phone and ran to the bathroom. Seshama saw heather sitting on the floor with her hand on her stomach.

Seshama helped Heather stand and watched as people passed on their way down the hall. Finally they made it to C.M.'s locker room, it was closer that Shannon's, and sat Heather down on a chair. C.M. came into the locker room as Seshama watched the match go on. C.M. was gone in an instant once he saw the pain etched in Heather face. C.M. was by the ring in a blink of an eye. "Pin Him! Your Fiancé needs you!" Shannon could barely hear over the crowd, but he knew if C.M. was cheering him on something must be wrong. Shannon pinned Elija Burke quickly after landing a Moorgasm and looked to the big screen as it flashed a picture of him and than Seshama and Heather. C.M. grabbed Shannon by the arm and ran with him yelling. "Heather is in labor!" It took Shannon and C.M. only moments to make it back to the locker room. Heather was holding onto Seshama's hand. Shannon hoisted Heather into a bridal style hold and walked quickly out of the room. Shannon thanked God they were in North Carolina tonight on ECW.

Seshama was right behind Shannon now running to keep up with Shannon who was taking the longest, quickest strides that he could. Shannon got into the Hummer on the passenger's side and said quickly. "C.M. Punk, drive!" C.M. looked at Shannon with surprise, Shannon didn't even let him touch his Hummer the first time they came down, they had, had to take Heather's car. "Now!" Shannon yelled as heather cried out in pain. Seshama was already in the Hummer. C.M. jumped un and Shannon chucked the keys at him. After quickly buckling he started the car and drove off. Shannon gave directions and they made it to the hospital safely. Shannon cursed the person to have the birthing rooms on the tenth floor and got into the elevator. C.M. and Seshama followed quickly, C.M. almost getting his leg stuck in the doors. Seshama pressed the number ten and than the close door button holding it in and up they went. Heather cursed closing her eyes. She had always hated elevators.

Ten minutes later C.M. and Seshama were sitting in the waiting room while Shannon paced back and forth. It was too early for them to come, a month early to be exact. The doctors had kicked Shannon out for to much yelling. He slowly calmed down and was waiting for the doctors to tell him he could come back because it was time. He wanted to be back there with her but he knew he couldn't, not right now. He could only listen to her cries of pain as a contraction hit her. C.M. watched his cp-worker walk from one end to the other. Soon he was tired or walking in a line and walked to perimeter of the room. Seshama was reading a parenting magazine and cringed when she heard a particularly loud cuss come from Heather. No one was in the waiting room with them so they were free to lounge and move seats at random times. Shannon's phone rang which he answered with a growled cuss. Walking to the other side of the room he spoke softly. "I'm going to go get McDonalds I'm sure Heather will be hungry." Seshama left and with that the silence began to stretch between Shannon and C.M.

"Shannon." C.M. said finally breaking the silence. "Yes, C.M. Punk?" Shannon replied sitting and putting his head in his hands listening to Heather's yelps of pain. "Did you call Heather's parents?" Shannon nodded not looking up. C.M. could see the troubled look in Shannon's eyes. "They will be fine...trust me..." Shannon shook his head. "They are a whole month early." C.M. walked over to Shannon and put a hand on his shoulder. :They'll be fine." C.M. walked over to the coffee machine and made Shannon some coffee before walking into the bathroom. Shannon stared at the coffee as Seshama came in the room. Her hair was a mess and the McDonalds bag was torn ad burgers were falling out. "I know who has been trying to kill us all!" She put the bag on the chair just as the doctor came in and said it was time. Shannon walked into the back following the doctor. Looking back to the frantic Seshama before she yelled, "Matt Hardy!" Shannon threw that from his mind as he sat beside Heather who was already sweating.

Shannon pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "Shannon." Heather said before another contraction hit her. The doctor told her to push when the next contraction hit. Right before it did Heather said, "I'm scared." and Shannon's reply was. "I'm here with you." The actual birth of the children took two hours. There was a half an hour pause between the two children. Heather was happy to find out that the first born was her little boy, who Shannon had named David. The little girl Heather and Shannon had agreed to name Fiona. Seshama stood with C.M. watching the babies while they sat in the respiratory tubes. Both had to have powder put in their lungs to stop them from sticking together. Seshama hugged C.M. and smiled, "We will be in here soon C.M." Seshama said. C.M. looked at Seshama confused. "I'm pregnant C.M." C.M. looked to the babies than to Seshama and kissed her. Heather was sitting with Shannon in her room. "They have your beautiful eyes Shannon." Heather said with a smile before she fell asleep Shannon running a hand through her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Wedding Bells

Heather sat in the church staring at her reflection. She hadn't seen Shannon all day and her babies were being transported back and forth between the two. Right now Shannon had the babies and he was getting ready. The month before Matt had been shipped off to jail until next month where he would be sentenced. Heather looked to Seshama with a bright smile. Seshama was into her first trimester, thankfully she still fit into her dress. The past two months Heather had hogged Shannon's treadmill and had lost some of the weight she had gained. Heather had two brides maids; Seshama, who was her maid of Honor and Marietta, she has worked with Heather since before she had opened her own shop in North Carolina. Shannon had two grooms men; Shane and Jeff, Jeff was his man of Honor. Heather stood and put her foot on Seshama's back. After grabbing the two strings that tied her corset she pulled. Seshama gasped as the corset tightened and Heather tied it. It was always hard to get Seshama into a corset. Heather looked at her reflection again and smiled. She was beautiful in her classic white dress.

She had Seshama curl her hair into perfect ringlets from the top of her head to the bottom. Her makeup was light and just enough to comment her eyes. Seshama came up behind her and hugged her friend. "You look awesome." She said. Heather sighed and turned to the side. "Yeah I do." Shannon held Fiona walking around the room. Jeff held David while C.M. who was requested to help get Shannon and Jeff ready while they had the children. C.M. was putting cuff links on Jeff while Shannon had his tie around his neck and his cuffs undone. C.M. took Fiona from Shannon and watched as Shannon nervously tied his tie and clasped the cufflinks. Jeff walked over to Shannon and slapped a hand to his back. "Calm down Shannon, she will say I do..." Shannon looked to Jeff and sat down. "That isn't the only thing worrying me." Jeff handed David to Shannon and took Fiona from C.M. "What is bothering you other than that?" he asked sitting beside C.M. "If anyone has an objection on why these two should not be web in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Shannon recited holding his little boy close as he cooed and giggled. Jeff thought for a long moment before saying. "No one will object plus it wont change anything...she loves you and an objection cant stop the marriage."

Shannon sighed and kissed his son's forehead and Fiona's forehead before C.M. took them to the pews. Shannon stood and went over his lines one more time before walking up the pews himself. Standing at the altar he waited. His heart was beating wildly as he watched the end of the church. Heather's family members and his own family watched patiently. The church organ began to play and the doors opened. The first person that walked out was the ring bearer. Heather had stolen her nephew Xavier for this job and by doing this had to invite Josh, her stupid annoying half brother. Than came Marrietta her blue hair pinned up into a bun. Next out walked Seshama holding a bouquet of white roses. Her red dress complemented her newly dyed black hair. Next came the flower girl throwing white and red rose petals. Next was Heather. Her long flowing white dress was held by Seshama's two nieces. Her father walked beside her, her arm in his walking to the usual rhythm. She was glad the veil hid her eyes from Shannon because tears streamed down her cheeks. She had never thought that she would be getting married to Shannon Moore, and what made it all better was that her father actually got to walk her down the aisle. His legs were strong that day, not wobbly like usual which gave Heather the motivation to not burst in to tears all together.

Shannon's smile was cemented on his face from that moment on. Slowly Heather and her father made it to the alter and Heather's father gave her off to Shannon. Shannon took Heather's arm and said, "You are beautiful." Heather smiled brighter and both turned to the alter together. Heather held her bouquet of red roses and babies breath close to her. The priest began with the usual, "We are gathered here today." Everything went smoothly until Shannon's fears came into reality. "If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be bound in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sarah, Josh, and a woman Heather had never seen before stood. "Three disagree with this marriage." The priest motioned to Sarah and she began the descent of Shannon's happiness. "Ever since my sister has been with him she has been in the hospital for near death experiences. I don't think he can protect her." Shannon's heart panged with the accusation.

The priest nodded and pointed to Josh. "Why shouldn't these two be wed?" Josh stood and said, "He has already been married before and whose to say he wont leave Heather for the next new girl he sees?" Heather looked to Shannon who looked back a little hurt. Heather looked back to Josh with a deadly glare. The woman unknown by Heather spoke next, tears were springing to her eyes. "Shannon, I love you! You can't marry her! She is nothing but a whore! She will just go to the clubs she works at and earn more money to pay for her next marriage." Heather looked to Shannon and read every expression from his eyes. Hatred, anger, despair, and sadness. Heather held his hand and looked to the priest. "Shall we go on with the sermon?" asked the priest letting the two think about what was said. "Yes, those objections are irrelevant and they are lies." Said Heather letting Shannon take her arm again.

The priest went on and said, "Do you Shannon Brian Moore take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" Shannon looked at Heather smiling as her said, "I do." The priest turned to Heather who was smiling just as large. "And do you Heather May Brownlowe take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" Heather looked up to Shannon from looking at the rings that were on their fingers and said, "I do." the priest took Heather's hand and Shannon's hand and placed them together before both entwined their fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Shannon lifted the veil slowly and tucked it behind her hair. He traced his hand across her cheek and pulled her head up toward his own. Heather looked up into Shannon's stormy grey eyes and he kissed her.

Heather was swept away by the kiss Shannon gave her which she returned happily. They were married. It all seemed like a faerie tale to her. She had two healthy children, a wonderful husband, her best friend was having children with the love of her life, Matt was going to prison, and no one was trying to kill them. The last thing that needed to make her life perfect was a father daughter dance. Everyone arrived at the reception safely C.M. and Seshama carrying the babies. Shannon and Heather arrived in the white stretch limo they had rented. Heather and Shannon arm in arm walked into the reception carrying her own dress carefully. Heather had a camera at every table. The first song played was for the father daughter dance. Heather danced with her father and Shannon watched sitting at a table with Fiona dancing with her, holding her little hand in his.

Seshama recorded Shannon dancing with Fiona with a bright smile on her face. She tapped C.M. and he chuckled once he saw them dancing. Once the dance ended everyone danced for a little while. Heather sat down in a chair and let Shannon take off her garder. He threw it up into the air and Jeff caught it. Heather was the first one to have a piece of cake shoved in her face. But she got Shannon back for it. Both had already had wedding pictures take and Heather was ready to throw her bouquet of roses. Closing her eyes she threw them behind her and Seshama was the one to catch them. After everyone mingled at the party and Heather made sure Seshama was ok with the twins and put a slice of cake in the freezer at their house everyone filed out the door. Heather and Shannon were the last ones out and by request of Seshama, had rice thrown at the new happily married couple. Heather and Shannon both got back into the limo and their driver drove them to their hotel. Seshama had told Heather that she couldn't use a condom because she wasn't going to be pregnant alone. Heather would have said yes if it wasn't for her two kids that she already had. Shannon made sure to use a condom and Heather had taken birth control this morning and they spent their wedding night like every other married couple did, with a night full of awaited passion.

(A/N: Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and have the next story up soon. It all depends on if my computer works. I love you all and I hope you have enjoyed the first story in the Stormy Escape trilogy! Blessed Be, Morna)


End file.
